My Nerd Umbrella Girl
by Kim JongDi
Summary: KaiSoo GS/ Do KyungSoo adalah Dokter pengganti untuk Kim Jongin, pembalap MotoGP di Tim Movistar Yamaha. KyungSoo yang selalu menggunakan pakaian yang sopan dan lebih terkesan nerd tiba tiba diseret paksa menjadi 'Umbrella Girl' pasiennya sendiri karna alasan sepele. Namun, bagaimana jadinya jika Jongin justru malah tertarik dan ingin hanya KyungSoo yg memayunginya sebelum balapan?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Nerd Umbrella Girl

Cast :

-Kim Jongin

-Do KyungSoo (GS)

Rate : Bisa T bisa M (Tapi pengennya sih rada M dikit)

Warning : Absurd, Aneh, Gaje, Bahasa Formal yang amburadul

.

.

Hai hai buat yang melihat benda absurd ini. Ini FF juga udah pernah saya share di FB. Jadi mungkin udah ada yang pernah baca. Saya emang sebenernya niat nge-share semua FF saya yang dari FB. Hehehe…. :D

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Motegi, Jepang

.

"Astaga..aku terlambat" Seorang perempuan menggerutu setelah menurunkan tangan kirinya melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.58 waktu jepang. Dia mempercepat langkahnya, menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuan utama sebagian besar penduduk Jepang hari itu terus berjalan cepat, menghindari puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas kedokteran yang cukup besar ditangan kanannya. Sesekali tangan kirinya membenarkan letak kacamata minus yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya. Rok panjang hitam dan jas kedokteran panjang berwarna putih longgar yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya membuatnya merasa sedikit kesulitan berjalan cepat dan menembus lautan manusia yang dia yakin kebanyakan punya tempat tujuan yang sama dengannya. Rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda bergerak kekanan kekiri seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang dengan gesit menghindari orang orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Ah... sampai juga!"Gadis itu menghela nafas lega melihat tempat tujuan sudah berada didepan semakin mempercepat bahkan jauh lebih ramai daripada saat dijalan tadi.

"Kuharap Kris gege tidak akan memotong leherku" Gadis itu kembali mengoceh dengan bahasa Korea. Andai saja dia bangun lebih pagi, pasti dia tak akan repot begini.

BRUG

"shhh.."

"Aduh..."

Saking terburu burunya, dia sampai tidak sengaja menabrak itu segera bangkit dan mengambil kembali tasnya yang ikut kemudian membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Gomen" Ucapnya meminta maaf dalam bahasa gadis mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu orang yang ditabraknya. Seorang pemuda aneh yang memakai topi dan masker! Pemuda itu menepis tangan si gadis yang berniat lebih memilih untuk berdiri sendiri.

"Kau punya mata atau tidak?Sudah tau sedang berada ditempat ramai, kenapa berlari seenakmu sendiri?" Mata gadis itu melebar saat mendengar pemuda aneh tadi mengomelinya dalam Bahasa korea.

'Ternyata dia orang Korea' Batin gadis itu. Gadis itu ingin kembali meminta maaf dalam Bahasa Korea, akan tetapi pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu pergi dari sana meninggalkan sang gadis yang terdiam memikirkan sesuatu. Mata gadis itu menangkap sebuah tulisan yang tercetak dibelakang jaket si pemuda yang meninggalkannya.

"Kai" gumam si gadis membaca tulisan yang dikelilingi gambar bara api berwarna biru itu.

'Kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan suara itu ya. Dan tulisan itu…. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya' Sang gadis menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali teringat dia sudah terlambat.

Tapi bukannya kembali berlari, gadis itu malah diam menatap bangunan luar biasa besar dihadapannya.

'Jadi ini ya sirkuit Motegi?' batin gadis itu takjub. Matanya menatap sekeliling tempat yang dipenuhi ribuan manusia itu. Ada beberapa counter sovenir dan ada juga beberada penjual makanan atau minuman yang berjualan disana.

"Dokter KyungSoo?" Gadis tersebut mengedarkan pandangan pada sekeliling saat merasa ada yang memanggil namanya. Bisa dia lihat seorang pria yang memakai seragam tim balap berwarna biru yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Dokter KyungSoo? Dokter pengganti untuk Kim Jongin?Adik kandung Dokter Kris, Dokter pribadi Jongin?"Tanya pria itu mencoba memastikan gadis didepannya adalah orang yang dia (gadis tadi) mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan pria dihadapannya.

"Oh akhirnya..Jongin sudah menunggu anda. Saya Jung Yunho, saya satu kru di tim Movistar Yamaha" Orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan menjabat tangan KyungSoo. KyungSoo menerima jabatan tangan Yunho sebelum kembali melepaskannya.

"Mari ikut saya"

.

.

.

.

"Nah... silahkan duduk Dokter KyungSoo. Anda ingin saya ambilkan sesuatu?"

"A-ah tidak perlu, saya tidak ingin apa apa" KyungSoo menolak halus tawaran Yunho dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa panjang yang ada disana.

"Oh, baiklah. Jika anda butuh sesuatu, akan ada orang yang membantu anda nanti. Jongin akan segera kemari. Saya harus kembali bekerja. Permisi Dokter KyungSoo" Yunho membungkuk sesaat yang dibalas senyum kaku oleh agak merasa risih dengan sikap Yunho yang begitu formal padanya. Dia kan cuma Dokter pengganti, bukan tamu kenegaraan atau tamu kehormatan kerajaan. Dia tak nyaman diperlakukan Yunho pergi dari ruangan itu dan kembali ke-pekerjaannya. KyungSoo tak tau harus melakukan apa. Dia mengamati sekeliling dan menghela nafas melepas sejenak kacamata mata bulat jernih-nya yang selalu tertutup kacamata. KyungSoo membersihkan kacamatanya dengan sebuah potongan kain kecil sebelum kembali merogoh saku jas-nya dan mengeluarkan smartphone jari-nya dengan lincah menyentuh layar ponsel lalu mendekatkan benda persegi itu ketelinganya.

"Hallo? Yifan ge? aku sudah disini"

"..."

"Tidak!aku tidak terlambat. Aku sudah sampai sejak tadi"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku memang tak punya bakat berbohong. Aku baru sampai"

"..."

"Hei,kau harusnya berterima kasih karna aku mau mengganti kan pekerjaanmu untuk sementara waktu"

"..."

"Nah begitu! Sekarang beritahu aku tentang..."

Ceklek

KyungSoo terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk saat pintu tiba tiba terbuka. Dengan cepat dia menutup sambungan telepon dan memasukkan kembali smartphone-nya ke dalam saku jas. KyungSoo melihat seseorang yang tadi membuka pintu. Sosok yang sangat ... siapa yang tidak mengenal pemuda berkulit tan yang merupakan salah satu pembalap terkenal itu?Kim jongin, seorang pembalap kebanggaan penduduk Korea Selatan. Bagaimana tidak membanggakan? Dia penyandang 2 gelar juara dunia kelas MotoGP, 2 gelar juara dunia kelas Moto2, dan 1 gelar juara dunia kelas Moto3 diusianya yang baru menginjak 24 tahun. Prestasinya bahkan hampir sama dengan Marc Marquez karna menyandang gelar juara dunia kelas MotoGP saat usianya baru 22 tahun. Dia adalah pembalap yang paling digandrungi remaja perempuan didunia saat ini. Bukan hanya karna prestasinya yang menjanjikan, tapi juga karna wajahnya yang terkenal tampan. KyungSoo menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap orang yang akan menjadi pasiennya itu. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat gugup. KyungSoo sering melihat wajah tampan Jongin tak pernah sekalipun dia bertemu dengan Jongin secara langsung walau kakak-nya sendiri adalah Dokter pribadi pembalap muda itu.

Jongin menatap terkejut pada KyungSoo. Sepertinya dia heran melihat ada seorang gadis nerd yang memakai Jas kedokteran didalam ruangan khusus miliknya. Namun, sepertinya bukan hanya itu yang membuat Jongin terkejut.

"K-Kau!Apa yang kau lakukan disini ha?" Tanya Jongin menunjuk KyungSoo. KyungSoo yang merasa ditunjuk segera berdiri dan membungkuk sebentar.

"Ha-hai! A-Aku Do KyungSoo. Aku.."

"Tunggu dulu!Kau adik Kris Ge, benar?" Jongin memotong ucapan KyungSoo yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari sang Dokter muda sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin mendekati KyungSoo yang berdiri didekat Sofa dan mengamatinya dari bawah keatas. Satu kata yang terlintas dipikiran Jongin. 'Nerd'

KyungSoo merasa sedikit risih karna dipandang aneh oleh Jongin yang kini memutari tubuhnya.

"A-a-aku akan menggantikan posisi Kris ge sebagai Dokter Pribadi-mu untuk sementara waktu. Karna kau tau sendiri kan? dia sedang cuti karna menemani Suho eoniie, istrinya yang sedang hamil tua?"

"Hmm.. begitu? Apa saja yang dikatakan Kris padamu?"

"O-oh, dia bilang untuk balapan hari ini aku hanya perlu memastikan cedera-mu sudah benar benar pulih" Jongin tiba tiba berhenti dihadapan KyungSoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis nerd didepannya. KyungSoo sedikit memundurkan kepalanya karna merasa wajah mereka telalu dekat.

"Begitu ya? Sekarang katakan padaku! Apa kau salah satu dari gadis gadis menyebalkan itu?"Tanya Jongin mengintimidasi dan semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hal itu membuat KyungSoo semakin mundur hingga tersandung dan terduduk kembali di-sofa.

"Ga-gadis gadis mana maksudmu?"KyungSoo bertanya dengan nada tergagap. Sungguh! dia merasa sangat gugup. Ayolah... gadis mana yang tidak akan gugup jika laki laki yang baru pertama kali kau temui tiba tiba mendekatkan wajah seperti hendak mencium-mu? Apalagi laki laki itu adalah pemuda tampan yang menjadi idaman para perempuan didunia. KyungSoo yakin para perempuan itu pasti ingin berada diposisinya sekarang. Wajah KyungSoo memanas karna perbuatan Jongin. Pipinya memerah dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

"Gadis gadis yang rela melakukan apa saja demi bisa mendapatkanku. Para fans yang menyebalkan itu. Apa kau salah satu dari mereka?"Bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga KyungSoo yang membuat dokter muda itu merinding. Entah kenapa pemikiran pemikiran aneh kini mulai terlintas dikepala KyungSoo.

"Gah.. Menjauh dariku" Teriak KyungSoo sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga pembalap muda itu jatuh terduduk dilantai dan mengeluakan bunyi yang cukup keras.

BRUG

"Yak 'Dokter Nerd'! Aku baru saja menjalani operasi pengangkatan sekrup di pergelangan tangan kiri-ku beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau mau membuat pergelanganku cedera lagi hah? Aku ada balapan siang ini" Jongin bersyukur karna tangan kirinya yang baru sembuh tidak reflek menahan tubuhnya saat jatuh tadi. Dia bersumpah tidak ingin mendadak cedera lagi. KyungSoo gelagapan menghampiri Jongin dan membantunya berdiri.

"Oh astaga!maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja"

"Kau ini sangat ceroboh kau menabrakku dan sekarang kau malah membuatku kau benar benar seorang dokter? Aku jadi ragu. Kau terlalu ceroboh"

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja melakukannya karna terkejut. Itu kan juga karna... Eh! tunggu dulu..." KyungSoo menghentikan gerakannya membantu Jongin berdiri. Dia berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan jongin sebelumnya. Menabrak?Kapan dia menabrak Jongin?

'Jangan jangan..'

"KAU PEMUDA ANEH DAN SOMBONG TADI?"

BRUG

KyungSoo ingat satu satunya orang yang dia tabrak hari ini hanyalah pemuda aneh yang memakai topi dan masker tadi. Dan jika Jongin bilang KyungSoo menabraknya, berarti pemuda aneh itu Jongin kan? Pantas dia merasa pernah melihat tulisan dijaket pemuda itu. Apalagi suara Jongin yang sering dia dengar di TV. Saking terkejutnya, KyungSoo sampai kembali mendorong Jongin yang baru saja dia tolong hingga lengan kanan Jongin tergores ujung meja. KyungSoo menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan menyadari dirinya kembali ceroboh.

"DOKKTEERR NEERD!"

.

.

.

.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi" Jongin mendengus sebal mendengar permintaan maaf ke-8 yang diucapkan KyungSoo. Dokter muda berpenampilan tak menarik itu kini sedang mengobati lengan kanannya yang tergores. Dalam hati Jongin menggerutu. Dia heran! bagaimana mungkin, Kris yang notabe-nya adalah orang paling teliti dan berhati hati yang pernah dia kenal bisa memiliki adik yang sangat ceroboh (menurut Jongin sendiri).

"Sudahlah!tidak apa apa" Kata Jongin dengan nada dingin. Dia hanya diam membiarkan KyungSoo mengobati luka-nya. Sebenarnya Jongin merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia diam saja saat KyungSoo menyentuhnya? Padahal dia adalah orang yang paling tidak suka disentuh oleh perempuan walau hanya seujung jari-pun

Ceklek

"Jongin! Kita harus..." Pintu kembali terbuka dan seorang kru tim balap tampak masuk. Orang itu mematung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jongin yang tidak pernah suka disentuh oleh perempuan, kini diam saja saat seorang perempuan memegang lengannya. Memang perempuan yang kini menjabat sebagai Dokter pribadi Jongin itu hanya sedang mengobati luka dilengan dia sangat mengenal Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah mau disentuh oleh perempuan manapun walau tujuannya ingin membantu. Dia jadi curiga! Jangan jangan Jongin 'ada apa apa' dengan gadis berpenampilan nerd itu.

"Hei hei..Apa aku tidak salah lihat?"Orang yang memiliki tinggi berlebihan itu menarik turunkan alisnya berniat menggoda Jongin yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Diam Chanyeol! Jangan berfikiran yang aneh aneh" Sentak Jongin keras sambil meringis sesaat karna KyungSoo sedikit menekan lukanya dengan kapas. Chanyeol (Pemuda yang memiliki tinggi berlebihan) hanya nyengir mendengar sentakan Jongin.

"Ya, aku kan pantas kau yang kukenal kan 'alergi' pada perempuan" Chanyeol tertawa keras. KyungSoo yang mendengar obrolan mereka menaikkan alis bingung.

'Alergi macam apa itu?' Batin KyungSoo -_-!

"Sudahlah Chan! Katakan apa mau-mu"

"Ah iya baiklah. Kabar buruk untukmu Jongin. Kakak-mu tidak bisa menjadi Umbrella Girl-mu hari ini" Jongin melotot. Dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan mereka ini. KyungSoo menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya. Dia mengeryit heran. Karna semua orang juga tau, selama hamper 6 tahun sejak Jongin masih dikelas Moto2 hingga sekarang, hanya 1 orang perempuan yang bisa menjadi Umbrella Girl-nya. Yaitu Kakak kandung Jongin sendiri. Jongin tidak pernah mau dipayungi oleh perempuan selain kakaknya. Hingga sekarang tak ada yang tau kenapa Jongin melakukannya karna dia tidak pernah mengatakan alasannya pada publik. Dalam pikiran KyungSoo, Jika kakak Jongin tidak bisa mejadi Umbrella Girl-nya, apa itu berarti Jongin akan dipayungi oleh perempuan lain? Tapi yang lebih penting. Memangnya Jongin mau?

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"Tanya Jongin dengan nada tak percaya.

"Kekasihnya masuk Rumah Sakit karna kecelakaan. Jadi dia langsung terbang ke-Korea kemarin. Tapi kau tenang saja. Pihak sponsor akan menyiapkan Umbrella girl lain untuk memayungi-mu hari ini" Jongin menatap tajam Chanyeol yang membuat pemuda tinggi itu menelan ludah kasar. Sementara KyungSoo yang sudah selesai mengobati lengan Jongin merinding karena pemuda yang mengeluarkan aura hitam di sebelahnya.

'Kenapa dia jadi mengerikan hanya karna masalah sepele begini?'Batin KyungSoo ngeri. Jongin berdiri dari posisinya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Dengar Chan! Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu? Aku tidak mau ada perempuan lain yang memayungi-ku kecuali Kakakku!" Bentak Jongin sambil menunjuk wajah Chanyeol.

"Ta-tapi cuma sekali ini Jongin. Lagipula.."

"Aku katakan sekali lagi padamu Chan! Aku tidak mau dipayungi oleh gadis yang sudah pasti akan menggodaku. Jadi jika kakakku tidak bisa menjadi Umbrella Girl-ku, maka kau-lah yang harus memayungiku! Mengerti?"Jongin berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang cengo ditempatnya.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN! AKU SEORANG LAKI LAKI" Jongin tampaknya tak memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol. Sosok Jongin sudah menghilang dibalik pintu yang baru tertutup.

"Astaga! Dia pasti sudah gila jika memintaku melakukannya" Gerutu Chanyeol. Dalam hati dia menyumpah serapahi kekasih kakak Jongin yang tiba tiba pake acara kecelakaan segala -_-! . Tapi mengingat jika kecelakaan tidak mungkin direncanakan, Chanyeol justru malah mewek.

"Miniie Noona! Kenapa kau harus tidak ada? Huwe..Sekarang aku yang kena imbasnya. Kau tau sendiri Jongin alergi pada perempuan selain kau, Ahjumma, dan..." Chanyeol menghentikan acara meweknya saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Dan..." Mata Chanyeol memandang KyungSoo yang terdiam. Mata bulat gadis itu menatap bingung kepergian Jongin. Sepertinya KyungSoo tak sadar jika kini Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap dengan seringai iblis yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

SKIP

Pukul 13.00

Hari semakin beranjak siang. Suhu udara menjadi semakin panas. Tapi nampaknya teriknya sinar matahari sama sekali tidak menjadi halangan bagi puluhan ribu orang yang ingin menyaksikan balapan motor paling bergengsi didunia yang diadakan sirkut Motegi Jepang hari ini. Balapan kelas Moto2 baru saja dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Para kru tim balap kelas Moto2 sudah berada di pit masing masing dan menyaksikan pembalap mereka dengan harap harap cemas dari layar monitor. Sementara kru tim balap kelas MotoGP segera bersiap, memastikan motor yang akan dikendarai pembalap mereka sudah benar benar sempurna.

Pit tim Movistar Yamaha

"Hei Chan! Kau tau dimana si Dokter Nerd? Aku sudah mencarinya kemana mana tapi tidak ada" Chanyeol yang sedang memeriksa motor Jongin bersama kru lainnya membalik tubuh dan mendapati sang pembalap yang sudah memakai pakaian khas balapan berwarna biru dengan aksen hijau (Ini mah punya lorenzo -_-! *harap maklumi, saya fans berat Lorenzo :v *)

"Dokter Nerd? ah.. maksudmu KyungSoo? Dia sedang ada urusan sebentar. Memangnya kenapa kau mencarinya?Baru kali ini aku melihatmu peduli pada seorang perempuan" Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah. Dia tau Chanyeol sedang menggodanya sekarang.

"Aku hanya mencarinya karna dia tiba tiba menghilang" Kilah Jongin. Padahal kini dia mati matian menahan dirinya agar tidak gugup karna ucapan Chanyeol tadi. Jongin tak tau kenapa. Tapi kalimat Chanyeol tadi membuatnya jantungnya berdetak tak normal.

"Haha..berhentilah mengelek Jongin. Ayolah! Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau memandang KyungSoo dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari semua gadis yang kau temui selama hampir 6 tahun ini. Belum ada 1 hari kau bertemu dengannya, kau sudah membiarkannya menyentuhmu. Bahkan saat dia tidak ada kau mencarinya. Sudah 6 tahun Jongin! Selama 6 tahun kau tidak pernah menganggap ada para perempuan disekitarmu karna alasanmu yang sangat sepele. Tapi KyungSoo? Dia tampak istimewa untukmu. Bahkan kau tidak segan untuk berkomunikasi dengannya, walau menggunakan teriakan. Melihat dari perlakuanmu padanya, aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan 1 hal.'Kau Menyukai kyungSoo'. Dan jangan repot repot menyangkal karna aku tidak akan mempercayai alasanmu" Kata Chanyeol Panjang x Lebar = Luas x tinggi = volume. Bahkan Jongin sama sekali tak diberi kesempatan menyela. Jongin menghela nafas. dia sendiri juga bingung. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada hal yang membuat KyungSoo tampak berbeda dimatanya. Dia merasa KyungSoo tidak seperti semua perempuan yang pernah ditemuinya selama ini. Jongin tak tau kenapa, tapi dirinya sama sekali tak bisa menolak saat tangan KyungSoo menyentuh tubuhnya. Katakan saja Jongin berlebihan, karna saat berada didekat KyungSoo, seolah ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak ingin menjauhkan tubuh KyungSoo seperti yang dia lakukan pada semua perempuan disekitarnya.

'Kenapa aku malah memikirkan Dokter nerd itu? Dan kenapa aku tadi mencarinya? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai-nya kan? Aku mau disentuh olehnya hanya karna dia dokter pribadi-ku! Ya..! Itu hanya karna dia dokter pribadi-ku' Batin Jongin memaksakan ego-nya, bahwa dia tidak menyukai KyungSoo.

"Hei Jongin! Kau melamun?"

"Kau memikirkan KyungSoo ya?"

"Jongin? hei jongin? Jongin?"

"KIM JONGIN! BERHENTILAH MEMIKIRKAN KYUNGSOO! FOKUS PADA BALAPANMU!" Jongin tersentak mendengar suara bentakan Chanyeol yang membuat telinga-nya berdengung.

"YAKK! KAU TIDAK PERLU BERTERIAK SEKERAS ITU TEPAT DIDEPAN TELINGA-KU!" Jongin mengusap telinga kanannya yang tuli mendadak. Chanyeol nyengir dan mengusap belakang kepalanya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal.

"Habisnya kau sejak tadi memikirkan KyungSoo terus sampai tidak sadar ada yang memanggilmu. Berhentilah memikirkannya sampai balapan selesai! Sekarang kita harus membahas kembali strategi kemarin" Chanyeol dengan santai menyeret tangan Jongin menjauh dari kru lain yang sedang menyiapkan motor Jongin.

"Si-siapa bilang aku memikirkannya? A-aku.. aku.. aku.. aku tidak..!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengelak karna aku tak percaya dengan alasanmu. Tidak usah khawatir dengan KyungSoo. Sebentar lagi kau akan segera bertemu dengannya" Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringai setan yang membuat Jongin merasa sedikit curiga dengan temannya itu.

'Apa jangan jangan Yeol yang menyembunyikan si dokter nerd?' batin Jongin curiga.

"terserah kau!" Jongin akhirnya hanya diam mengikuti Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya.

.

SKIP

"Ingat Jongin! jarak poinmu dengannya 83 poin. Balapan hanya tinggal 3 seri tersisa. Jangan terlalu ngotot seperti biasanya. Kau tidak perlu menang di sini, hanya perlu naik podium, berada dibelakang sainganmu atau setidaknya jangan sampai tidak finish. Mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk'i ucapan sang manager tim yang hampir tak terdengar karna teredam helm dikepalanya. Balapan kelas moto 2 sudah selesai sekitar setengah jam lalu dan balapan kelas Moto GP akan segera dimulai. Jongin sudah berada diatas motor, bersiap mengendarai kuda besi-nya menuju ke garis start. Pembalap muda itu menghela nafas, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dikepalanya.

'Kenapa si dokter nerd belum terlihat juga? kemana sih dia sebenarnya?' Batin jongin resah. Dia tak mengerti, tapi dia sangat ingin melihat KyungSoo sebelum dia balapan. Jika ditanya kenapa, jawaban Jongin adalah 'Hanya memastikan dia baik baik saja'. Sesaat kemudian Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul mukul helm-nya.

'Kenapa aku malah peduli sekali padanya? Astaga! Kim Jongin! Fokus! Kau harus fokus untuk gelar juara ketigamu!' batinnya lagi mencoba mengenyahkan KyungSoo dari kepalanya.

"Hei Jongin! Kau baik baik saja? Jangan bilang kau mendadak pusing atau sebagainya" Jongin menoleh kesamping kanannya, melihat Chanyeol yang berkacak pinggang. Tangan kanan pemuda tinggi itu memegang sebuah payung berwarna biru yang belum dibuka.

"Pffttt.. " Jongin hampir saja tertawa membayangkan Chanyeol yang akan memayungi-nya nanti.

"Oww... 'Umbrella Boy'ku sudah siap rupanya. Hahahaha" Jongin meledek Chanyeol yang diakhiri dengan tawa menggelegar. Chanyeol berdecak kesal, jika bukan karna takut kehilangan pekerjaannya, dia pasti sudah menyawat Jongin dengan payung ditangannya. Jongin menghentikan tawanya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin motornya. Beberapa kru sudah bersiap mendorong bagian belakang motor Jongin, namun sebelum pergi Jongin masih sempat sempatnya mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Chanyeol.

"Sampai jumpa di garis start 'My Umbrella Boy'" Setelahnya Jongin berlalu meninggalkan garasi mereka. Chanyeol menyeringai setan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal gila seperti itu sampai kapanpun Jongin. Khukhukhu.."

"Hei Yeol! Ayo cepat! Kita harus segera ke garis start. Dan dimana umbrella girl pengganti kakak Jongin?" Salah satu kru menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ah! Kalian duluan saja, aku akan segera menyusul dengannya" Jawab Chanyeol pada kru yang tampak masih seumuran dengannya itu.

"Oh! Baiklah! tapi cepat ya" Chanyeol mengangguk dan pemuda tadi segera berlari pergi menuju ke garis start.

Blak

Chanyeol membuka payung berwarna biru yang beberapa sisinya bergambar logo hijau Monster Energy itu dan memayungi dirinya sendiri. Sementara tangannya yang bebas mengipas ngipas wajahnya lantaran udara yang sangat panas.

"Chanyeol" Merasa ada suara lembut yang memanggil namanya, pemuda tiang itu membalik tubuh mencari sumber suara yang dia yakini berasal dari pit. Matanya terbelalak dan pikirannya mendadak blank melihat seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"K-kau….."

.

Sementara itu

Jongin yang baru saja meninggalkan garasi mengendarai motornya ke arena(?) balap. Dia membawa benda besi yang beratnya ber-ton-ton itu memutari sirkuit sepanjang 4.8 km yang memiliki 14 tikungan dan salah satu lintasan lurus terpanjang yang berjarak 762 m itu. Dia melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan rendah, sekitar 60 km/jam. Beberapa kali dia didahului pembalap lain yang juga baru keluar dari pit mereka. Jongin tak peduli, toh dia tetap akan start diurutan 1 karna dia yang tercepat saat kualifikasi kemarin. Suara riuh penonton (yang 90% keluar dari para perempuan) terdengar saat Jongin mulai memasuki garis start. Jongin menghela nafas jengah dan membawa motornya ke grid pertama. Para kru Movistar Yamaha segera menghampirinya. Jongin melepas helm-nya, namun dia justru langsung merasakan panasnya matahari. Tidak ada yang memayunginya ternyata.

"Kemana Chanyeol? dia yang memayungiku hari ini kan?" para kru memandang jongin tak mengerti. Apa yang dimaksud Jongin dengan Chanyeol yang memayunginya hari ini? Bukannya itu tugas Umbrella Girl?

"Chanyeol? dia bilang dia akan menyusul tadi. Tapi..."

"Hah! dia itu pasti mau menghindar. Akan kubunuh dia nanti. Astaga.. panas sekali! Tidak bisakah salah satu dari kalian mencarikan payung untukku?" Para kru saling pandang. Dari tatapannya, bisa dipastikan mereka sedang saling memerintah satu sama lain. Sepertinya tidak ada satu-pun dari ke-3 kru itu yang mau mengalah. Hei... jika ada yang mengalah, sudah pasti orang itu harus merendahkan(?) harga dirinya menggantikan posisi Umbrella Girl bukan? Ayolah! mereka laki laki! Menggantikan Umbrella Girl? Tidak! terima Kasih! Tidak usah repot repot! -_-!

Jongin berdecak menyadari tak ada satupun dari ketiga orang itu yang mau beranjak dari sana. Jongin turun dan berjongkok disamping motornya, mencoba berteduh dibayangan kuda besi itu. Tentunya dengan gaya berjongkok yang masih terihat mempesona (jongkok mempesona kayak gimana bentuknya coba? -_-! ). Banyak orang yang hampir saja tertawa ngakak melihat keadaan pembalap yang akan segera mendapat gelar juara ke-3 nya itu. Ketiga kru Jongin menggaruk kepala mereka dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Sementara Jongin menunduk menatap aspal. Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada sang Dokter pengganti. Entah bagaimana bayangan wajah KyungSoo mendadak hinggap(?) dikepalanya.

'Apa dia sudah kembali dari urusannya? Apa dia sudah ada di Paddock sekarang? Apa dia baik baik saja?' batinnya resah. Jongin bertanya Tanya, Bagaimana keadaan KyungSoo sekarang. Jongin mengerang frustasi! Dia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya yang begitu peduli dengan gadis nerd itu. Ditengah kegelisahannya, mendadak bayangan motor jongin melebar membentuk lingkaran yang cukup besar. Jongin mendongak saat menyadari panasnya sinar matahari tak lagi terasa menyengat. Dan Jongin melihat...

Payung!

Mata Jongin melebar, tubuhnya membeku. Bukan! bukan karna payung yang mendadak melindunginya dari sinar matahari, tetapi seseorang yang membawa payung itu!

Seorang gadis berpakaian minim yang kini menatapnya dengan mata bulat yang berkedip-kedip lucu. Jongin tak bergerak dari posisinya. Matanya terpaku menatap wajah gadis cantik (ralat : sangat cantik) yang kini memayungi-nya. Jongin terpesona! Ya.. dia terpesona pada sosok yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan polos layaknya anak TK yang tersesat. Jongin bahkan tak sadar jika kini wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh atau para kru tim-nya yang menatap tak percaya karna melihat Jongin yang terpesona pada seorang gadis. Jongin masih saja diam ditempatnya dalam posisi berjongkok, hingga suara lembut gadis cantik itu menyadarkannya kembali kedunia nyata.

"Jongin! Kenapa kau duduk disitu?" Tanya sang gadis sambil menunjukkan ekspresi wajah bingung yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Jongin menggelengkan kepala, mencoba kembali kedunia nyata.

BUT WAIT!

DEG

'Suara itu...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Oke! Ini Chapter 1. Aneh kan? Ane tau!

Saya harus beritahukan kalau saya nggak terlalu tau tentang apa saja yang ada diarena balapan apalagi dalem paddocknya, soalnya saya mah kalo nonton balapan cuma nonton doang sambil nyemangatin jagoan saya. jadi maaf kalo banyak kenyataan dunia balap yang melenceng di sini.

Maaf juga kalo typo bertebaran dimana mana :D

.

.

.

.

Kim JongDi a.k.a Winter Soldier


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Nerd Umbrella Girl  
Author : Winter Soldier (Nyolong Nama temennya captain America :v)  
Cast :  
-Kim Jongin  
-Do KyungSoo (GS)

Other Cast : Park Chanyeol & lihat sendiri nanti  
Rate : Bisa T bisa M (Tapi pengennya sih rada M dikit)  
Warning : Absurd, Aneh, Gaje, Bahasa Formal yang amburadul, SasuNaru kadang nyempil (FF KaiSoo Ane nggak nyempil SasuNaru? Nggak Greget!)

.

.

Hai hai gaes! Ane bawa lanjutannya nih :v

Makasih ya buat yang udah review :D

Nggak nyangka ada yang masih doyan(?) sama ini FF

Oke! Pokoknya…

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

DEG

'Suara itu...' Jongin memandangi gadis itu lekat lekat! Wajah cantiknya mengingatkan Jongin pada seseorang yang sejak tadi membuatnya uring-uringan. Dan suara-nya juga sangat mirip. Tapi apa mungkin gadis itu adalah orang yang sejak tadi menghantui pikirannya? Jongin mengamati gadis itu dari atas kebawah. Seragam tim berwarna putih biru super ketat, rok berwarna senada yang panjangnya hanya setengah paha... oh! Pemandangan indah yang belum pernah Jongin lihat dari semua perempuan yang menjadi Umbrella Girl-nya selama ini.

.

.

BLETAK

"Akh!" Jongin mengusap kepalanya yang mendadak nyeri karna pukulan tangan besar Chanyeol (yang baru datang). Jongin berdiri dan melayangkan deathglare mematikan pada Chanyeol yang hanya berekspresi datar. Apa apaan -teman baiknya ini? sudah datang telat! membuat Jongin kepanasan, dan sekarang dengan seenak jidat memukul kepala jongin.

"Berhentilah menatap KyungSoo dengan tatapan mesummu Kim Jongin! Nanti kau bisa tidak fokus saat balapan" Jongin mengangkat tangannya, bersiap membalas pukulan Chanyeol dikepalanya. Tapi tunggu! Apa kata Chanyeol tadi? KyungSoo? Apakah...

Jongin membalik tubuhnya, menghadap pada gadis pembawa payung yang kini tersenyum manis padanya.

DEG

'Senyumnya... Manis…. A-Apa Dia benar benar si Dokter nerd?' Batin Jongin terpesona untuk kesekian kalinya. Jongin berbalik dan menatap curiga Chanyeol yang tersenyum bangga. Jongin menjewer telinga lebar Chanyeol agar mendekat padanya.

"Dia si Dokter Nerd? Bagaimana bisa dia yang menjadi Umbrella Girl-ku? Dan kenapa dia mau melakukannya?" Tanya Jongin berekspresi horor. Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya dan nyengir.

"Hehehe... "

.

.

.

Flashback

"Apa? Kau Gila? Aku tidak mau!" KyungSoo menatap tajam Chanyeol yang duduk didepannya. Tangan gadis itu menyilang didepan dada, pertanda dia menolak keras permintaan pemuda yang baru saja mengajaknya berkenalan itu. Ekspresi wajah memelas yang sejak tadi ditunjukkan Chanyeol terlihat semakin memelas saja mendengar penolakan keras KyungSoo.

"Ayolah KyungSoo! Kumohon! Aku tak ingin melakukannya. Ini bisa menjatuhkan harga diriku sebagai seorang laki laki sejati"

"Yak! kau fikir jika aku melakukannya, itu tidak akan merendahkan harga diriku?"

"Tapi setidaknya kau perempuan Kyung. Jadi kau pasti cocok jika dibandingkan denganku. Ayolah! Kau hanya perlu memayunginya, memberikannya minuman, dan mengajaknya mengobrol sebelum balapan. Pokoknya kau hanya perlu melakukan hal yang membuat Jongin merasa nyaman. Itu saja!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Menjadi Umbrella Girl? yang benar saja! Aku ini seorang dokter yang punya etika dalam berpakaian. Bukan seorang model yang terbiasa menggunakan pakaian yang ketat dan minim bahan"

"Kyung! Ayolah! kau satu-satu nya perempuan yang tidak Jongin tolak selain Xiu Noona dan Sukkie Ahjuma" KyungSoo menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

" Apa kau tidak sadar! Jongin sama sekali tak menolak saat kau mengobati lukanya tadi. Padahal kau tau sendiri Jongin alergi pada perempuan" KyungSoo ber'oh ria dan mengangguk angguk paham.

"HAAHH! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU! TUGASKU DISINI HANYA SEBAGAI DOKTER PENGGANTI! MENGERTI?" Chanyeol menunduk, semakin memelas, berharap KyungSoo akan merasa kasihan dan berubah pikiran. Namun KyungSoo tetap bersikukuh dengan keputusannya. Chanyeol memutar otak, mencari cara meluluhkan gadis dihadapannya. Tiba tiba sesuatu terintas dipikirannya. Wajahnya kini menampilkan senyum miring.

"Hei Kyung! kau tau alasan Jongin tidak suka perempuan selain Kakak dan Ibu-nya?"

"Kenapa?" Balas KyungSoo cepat. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dalam hati dia memuji otaknya yang dia anggap sangat jenius.

"Yaaa.. kau tau, sejak Jongin menjadi juara dunia pertama kali dikelas Moto 3 dia menjadi sangat terkenal, apalagi karna wajahnya yang tampan, walau tak setampan aku. Dia punya fans dimana mana. Terutama para perempuan. Banyak gadis yang ingin menjadi pendampingnya atau sekedar menjadi Umbrella Girl-nya dalam satu seri" KyungSoo diam ditempatnya, mendengar semua yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Tentang para gadis yang pernah menjadi Umbrella Girl Jongin yang selalu bertingkah berlebihan. Bukannya memayungi Jongin, mereka malah menggoda pemuda berkulit tan itu. Tak jarang juga setelah balapan selesai mereka meminta ditiduri oleh Jongin. Sudah pasti Jongin menolaknya mentah mentah. Hal itu membuat Jongin merasa tak nyaman. Bahkan gadis terakhir yang menjadi Umbrella Girl Jongin nekat memberikan obat perangsang pada Jongin, yang beruntungnya bisa dicegah oleh Chanyeol. Sejak itulah Jongin tidak pernah mau berurusan dengan manusia ber-gender perempuan kecuali yang memiliki ikatan keluarga dengannya. Dia tak bertoleransi sama sekali. Saat mendapat tawaran iklan dia akan memilah(?) terlebih dahulu, apa akan ada perempuan diiklan tersebut. Jika diundang disebuah acara, sebisa mungkin dia menjauh dari MC perempuan atau bintang tamu lain yang ber-gender perempuan. Jongin bahkan memohon pada kakak perempuannya Xiumin untuk menjadi Umbrella Girl-nya di semua balapan agar dia bisa terhindar dari gadis gadis yang sudah pasti akan menggodanya. Agak berlebihan memang - _-! . Tapi sepertinya itu cukup wajar jika Jongin ingin tetap berstatus(?) perjaka sampai dia menikah nanti -_-!

"Ya begitulah Kyung! Itu sebabnya aku sangat terkejut melihat kau dan Jongin tadi. Ini pertama kalinya setelah hampir 6 tahun aku melihatnya diam saja dengan seorang gadis disampingnya" KyungSoo terdiam. Otaknya masih berusaha mencerna cerita panjang yang baru dia dengar. Baiklah.. sekarang dia tau alasan kenapa Jongin tidak suka pada perempuan.

'Tapi dia bersikap biasa saja saat denganku' batin KyungSoo. Dia tak merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Jongin saat bersamanya. Jika selama ini Jongin selalu menolak semua perempuan disekitarnya, kenapa Jongin biasa saja dengannya? Bahkan tadi Jongin sendirilah yang menghampiri-nya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hampir berciuman.

"Emm... ini cuma kesimpulanku saja, tapi.. menurutku Jongin menyukaimu Kyung"

DEG

Kalimat itu sukses membawa KyungSoo kembali kedunia nyata. Mata bulat gadis itu semakin membulat. Wajah KyungSoo memanas, semburat merah terlihat dipipi chubby-nya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

Jongin menyukai gadis nerd seperti dirinya? Mana mungkin?

"A-apa? Kau pasti bercanda! Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku? Maksudku.. kau tau sendiri! tak ada yang menarik dariku!" bantah KyungSoo. Namun kenyataannya, walau bibirnya membantah, hatinya kini bersorak gembira. Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri KyungSoo.

"KyungSoo!" Tangan besar Chanyeol meraih kedua pundak KyungSoo dan ditatapnya dengan serius mata bulat KyungSoo yang terhalang kacamata minus.

GLEK

KyungSoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia merasa agak menyesal karna bersikukuh menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti hendak memakannya hidup hidup.

BRUG

"HUEE..! KYUNGSOO KUMOHON TOLONG AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKANNYA!"

GUBRAK

KyungSoo bergubrak ria dan menatap cengo Chanyeol yang kini mewek layaknya Tuan Krab yang nggak pengen ibu-nya nikah sama Plankton. KyungSoo membatin pemuda tinggi ini benar benar ajaib. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia membuat suasana sangat serius seperti seseorang yang sedang melamar kekasihnya. Tapi kini pemuda itu malah duduk ngesot dibawah kakinya sambil mewek dengan ekspresi wajah melas seperti gembel nggak dikasih makan yang seketika membuat penulis cerita ini terserang muntaber selama seminggu berturut turut. :v :v (Cerita mulai ngaco #DiBakarReaders )

KyungSoo menghela nafas dan berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan juga pada Chanyeol. Dia tak habis pikir, bisa bisanya Jongin menyuruh Chanyeol mengantikan Umbrella Girl. Bukankah akan tampak menggelikan jika pembalap paling terkenal dipayungi oleh seorang laki laki? -_-!

KyungSoo kembali menatap Chanyeol yang berada dibawah kakinya. Sepertinya dengan sangat sangat terpaksa dia harus membantu Chanyeol. Dan lagi! Ada perasaan tidak nyaman dihati KyungSoo jika nantinya Chanyeol akan nekat menyuruh gadis lain menjadi Umbrella Girl Jongin.

"Haish! iya iya baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya. Tapi hentikan tangismu itu" Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah menjadi sangat cerah mendengar kata kata KyungSoo. Dia segera berdiri dan menunjukkan cengiran bahagianya. Tidak sia sia rupanya dia berakting sangat menyedihkan -_-!

"Baguslah.. Aku akan mengatur semuanya. Ahh! aku juga akan carikan softlens untukmu"

"Tapi..."

"Tunggu disini sebentar! aku harus mengatur semuanya" Chanyeol pergi begitu saja dari ruangan itu tanpa menghiraukan KyungSoo yang sepertinya ingin protes. KyungSoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia harap tidak akan ada masalah karna hal ini.

.

.

.

Flashback END

.

"Hehehe..." Kai sweatdrop mendengar cerita absurd sahabatnya itu. Apalagi saat mengetahui Chanyeol sampai ngesot ngesot di kaki Dokter nerd'nya' hanya untuk melepaskan diri dari perintah memayunginya.

"Hhhh.. kau sudah gila"

"Yakk! setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada aku harus menggantikan kakakmu. Lagipula mengaku saja! Kau pasti senang kan KyungSoo yang memayungimu hari ini?" Jongin mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol dibalas tatapan yang tak kalah mengerikan oleh pemuda tiang itu.

"Diam Kau!" Jongin mendengus sebal. Berdebat dengan Chanyeol tidak akan ada habisnya jadi lebih baik dia hentikan saja. Jongin mencoba melirik kearah KyungSoo yang masih (berusaha) memasang senyum manisnya.

DEG

Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Jongin terpesona dengan senyum yang tercetak dibibir berbentuk hati itu. Pandangan Jongin seolah terpaku pada wajah cantik KyungSoo yang begitu menarik dimatanya. Dia merasa seolah ada efek bling bling yang menguar setiap kali KyungSoo mengeluarkan 'senyum imut no-jutsunya' (oke ini mulai lebay -_-! ). Jongin terdiam memandangi KyungSoo dengan senyum gaje yang terlihat sangat aneh.

"Jongin! Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya KyungSoo khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Jongin.

"Ha-hah? A-aku baik baik saja" Jongin gelagapan. Dia segera kembali menaiki motornya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pada hal lain. Chanyeol melirik KyungSoo memberi isyarat agar gadis itu melangkah sedikit kedepan, karna posisinya yang berada di bagian belakang motor. KyungSoo mengerti dan melangkah sedikit kedepan hingga kini dia berada tepat disamping Jongin. Jongin tidak bisa tenang diposisinya. Berada dekat dengan KyungSoo membuatnya mendadak salah tingkah. Jari-jarinya mengetuk ngetuk body motornya. Sebenarnya dia tak tahan ingin bicara pada KyungSoo, tapi dia merasa gugup entah karena apa.

"Huft..." Jongin menghela nafas mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya yang kacau.

"Dokter N..." Ucapan Jongin terhenti. Matanya terbelalak saat kepalanya menoleh kearah KyungSoo yang ada disampingnya. Dia tadinya berniat bicara pada KyungSoo tanpa menatap gadis itu, jadi dia menoleh dengan kepala yang agak menunduk kebawah. Tapi itu justru menjadi keputusan yang buruk mengingat Jongin sedang berada diatas motornya sedangkan KyungSoo berdiri disampingnya yang membuat KyungSoo sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Karna kepalanya yang menunduk, pandangan Jongin jadi berpapasan(?) langsung dengan dada KyungSoo.

GLEK

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Pakaian KyungSoo yang super ketat memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuh KyungSoo termasuk bagian dadanya.

"J-Jongin? Apa tadi kau memanggilku?"

"Emm.. i-iya! Ta-tapi tidak jadi" Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke-belakang, menghindari bertemu pandang dengan KyungSoo. Sungguh! yang dilihatnya tadi membuat pikirannya mendadak blank. KyungSoo menggidikkan bahunya dan kembali memasang senyum manisnya. Jongin melihat ke grid 2. Terlihat pembalap lain dari tim Repsol Honda. Seorang pembalap asal Indonesia yang menjadi rival terberatnya selama 2 tahun ini. Pembalap yang kini memiliki jarak poin terdekat dengannya. 83 poin. Jarak yang cukup jauh! Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bisa terkejar jika Jongin sampai tidak finish. Berbagai kemungkinan bisa terjadi bukan? Suasana hati Jongin mendadak berubah mendung begitu pula suasana lintasan yang berubah mencekam saat Jongin bertemu pandang dengan rival-nya itu. Kedua-nya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

'Kim Jongin' Jongin bisa membaca gerakan bibir sang rival yang menggumamkan namanya.

'Kim JongDi' :v :v Jongin balas menggumamkan nama sang rival #AuthorNumpangNyempil (Harap maklum, saya adalah cewek aneh yang terobsesi jadi pembalap, cuma nggak yakin bakal kesampean. Orang naik motor aja kagak bisa! Jadi harap izinkan saya berkhayal) Chanyeol menyadari aura tidak menyenangkan yang terasa diantara kedua rival aneh itu. Dia mendekat pada KyungSoo dan membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis itu. KyungSoo mengangguk dan kembali menatap Jongin. Ditepuknya pelan pundak si pembalap muda.

"Jangan bersitegang begitu! Chanyeol bilang itu bisa membuatmu tidak fokus. Ini! Kau mau minum dulu?" KyungSoo menyodorkan minuman yang baru diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Minuman dengan sedotan panjang yang lebih cocok disebut selang daripada sedotan.

Jongin tersenyum! perasaannya kembali cerah melihat senyum manis KyungSoo. Jongin menerima minuman itu. Namun memang dasar modus! bukannya mengambil alih minuman ditangan KyungSoo, Jongin malah dengan sengaja menggenggam tangan KyungSoo yang membawa minuman itu. Jongin membawa sang minuman(?) mendekat yang otomatis membuat tangan KyungSoo juga tertarik kearahnya. Wajah KyungSoo memerah, menyadari Jongin memang sengaja melakukannya.

"J-Jong-in.. K-kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang"

"hihihi.. kau malu Dokter Nerd?" Goda Jongin dengan wajah ala remaja playboy yang dapet mangsa baru (Oke! Jongin mulai OOC. Nggak kayak diawal)

"Ti-tidak! Ha-hanya saja ini ditempat umum! Lagipula..."

"Iya iya aku lepaskan" Jongin terkikik geli melihat KyungSoo yang nampak salah tingkah. Semua yang dilakukan KyungSoo tampak sangat menarik dimatanya.

"mmm… jongin! Apa kau…" Beberapa saat kemudian KyungSoo mulai mengajaknya mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Obrolan santai yang membuat Jongin merasa sangat nyaman dengan 'Dokter'nya itu.

Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Jongin yang tampak mengobrol akrab dengan KyungSoo. Tak jarang mereka terkikik kecil dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bahkan Jongin menghiraukan begitu saja kamera yang ingin mengambil gambarnya. Chanyeol mulai mendekati Jongin dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin ketus. Sepertinya pembalap kebanggaan kita ini kesal karna acaranya diganggu saudara-saudara.

"Kau mau bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh apa?"

"Jika kau menang disini, kau sudah pasti akan menjadi juara karna poinmu tidak mungkin terkejar di 3 seri tersisa bukan?"

"Ya! kenapa?"

"Jika kau menang dan mendapat gelar ke-3 mu hari ini, aku akan berikan hadiah spesial untukmu" Jongin berdecak sebal. Jadi Chanyeol mengganggu-nya hanya untuk mengatakan ini? Membuang waktu saja.

"Ck! Aku tidak tertarik" Sentak Jongin ingin kembali berbalik pada KyungSoo. Namun Chanyeol kembali menarik kepalanya dan berbisik

"Bagaimana jika kubilang hadiah ini ada hubungannya dengan KyungSoo?" Seketika Jongin membeku. Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya seolah menantang Jongin agar menerima tawarannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan jika aku kalah?" Sepertinya Jongin berubah pikiran karna mendengar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan KyungSoo.

"Mudah saja! Jika kau gagal. Kau hanya perlu berteriak dipodium, bahwa aku jauh lebih tampan darimu" Jongin tersenyum remeh mendengar hal konyol itu.

"Baiklah! Kita sepakat!" kedua-nya beradu kepalan tangan tanda mereka sepakat tentang taruhan aneh itu.

"Kalian bicara apa?" Tanya KyungSoo saat Jongin kembali berbalik padanya. Jongin tersenyum dan sedikit mengacak rambut hitam KyungSoo yang tergerai.

"Hanya taruhan kecil"

"Ayo bubar! Sebentar lagi warm up lap! kembali ke pit" Jongin berdecak. Padahal dia masih ingin lebih lama bersama KyungSoo. Dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan KyungSoo.

"Jongin! berjuanglah! Aku berdo'a agar kau menang" KyungSoo menyemangati Jongin dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang gagang payung. Jongin kembali tersenyum dan memakai helm-nya. Kalimat KyungSoo membuatnya tenang dan yakin. Para kru membubarkan diri kembali ke pekerjaan masing masing. Chanyeol menyeret KyungSoo kembali ke pit. Para pembalap mulai membawa motornya memutari sirkuit 1 putaran. Jongin tersenyum kecil dibalik helm-nya mengingat KyungSoo yang tersenyum manis padanya. Dia juga mengingat taruhannya dengan Chanyeol.

'Aku akan meraih gelar ketiga-ku hari ini' Batinnya penuh keyakinan. Para pembalap kembali kegaris start. Balapan akan segera dimulai.

pit

"Duduklah disitu Kyung! Aku harus memberi tanda untuk Jongin" KyungSoo duduk disalah satu kursi bersama beberapa kru yang menatap fokus pada layar monitor diatas. Chanyeol segera berlari kembali menuju garis start. KyungSoo ikut menatap monitor yang menampilkan para pembalap yang sudah kembali ke garis start. Kamera terfokus pada Jongin yang sedikit membenarkan sarung tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian balapan 24 lap pun dimulai. Jongin langsung melesat menjadi pemimpin balapan diikuti oleh rival anehnya. KyungSoo menatap cemas monitor melihat jarak Jongin begitu dekat dengan rivalnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa takut jika Jongin akan dilewati oleh pembalap asal Indonesia itu. Dan benar saja, baru 4 lap Jongin memimpin balapan, sang rival sudah berhasil merebut posisi pimpinan balapan. Kedua-nya masih saling menempel satu sama lain, memperebutkan posisi pertama. Tak peduli dengan pembalap lain yang jaraknya semakin jauh dibelakang mereka. Lap 7 Jongin kembali merebut posisi pertama, namun tak berselang beberapa menit posisinya diambil alih kembali oleh sang rival. Menit demi menit berlalu. Kedua pembalap itu masih saja saling bersitegang. Hingga akhirnya pada lap ke 17 Jongin melebar entah karena apa.

KyungSoo berdiri dari kursinya dan pindah ke paddock, ruangan yang didatanginya saat pertama kali datang kemari. Dia mendudukkan dirinya disofa, mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tak memikirkan balapan yang sedang berlangsung. Melihat Jongin yang tiba tiba melebar dan otomatis membuat jaraknya jadi menjauh dari sang rival membuat KyungSoo merasa tidak ingin melihat balapan itu lagi (padahal ini mah kebiasaan ane kalo liat Lorenzo kalah :v ). Beberapa puluh menit berlalu. Suasana ruangan itu masih sunyi. Hanya suara benturan layar ponsel dengan jari KyungSoo yang terdengar. Mendadak KyungSoo dikejutkan dengan suara para penonton yang bersorak sangat keras. Tunggu! Itu sorakan kemenangan Jongin atau rivalnya?

BRAKK

KyungSoo terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk saat pintu dibuka (didobrak lebih tepatnya) dengan keras oleh pemuda tiang yang hari ini membawa masalah pada hidupnya.

"KYUUUNGGG! JONGIN MENANG! " seketika mata KyungSoo.

.

Diluar

Jongin memarkirkan motornya ditempat pertama yang langsung disambut meriah oleh para penonton dan seluruh kru tim-nya. Dia turun dari motornya yang langsung dihadiahi pelukan hangat dari manager tim.

"Selamat Jongin! Kau memberikan kami gelar lagi" Sang manager menepuk nepuk helm Jongin.

"Terima kasih" Jongin melepaskan pelukan manager tim dan menghampiri para kru-nya. Dia langsung diserang membabi buta oleh para kru saking bahagia-nya mereka. Ucapan selamat terus dilontarkan pada Jongin.

"Chanyeol! Kau mau membawaku kemana?" Sebuah suara lembut terdengar ditelinga Jongin ditengah ribuan sorakan heboh yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ikut saja! Jangan membantah!" Terlihat Chanyeol yang menyeret KyungSoo menuju kearahnya. Jongin menjauh dari kerumunan, menghampiri Sahabat dan Dokter-nya itu.

"Hei Jongin selamat! Kau berhasil! Kau memenangkan taruhan kita! Kuberikan hadiah pembuka. Hadiah yang sebenarnya akan kusimpan untuk nanti" Chanyeol mendorong KyungSoo kearah Jongin. KyungSoo menunduk, tak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Se-selamat Jongin! kau sudah juara 3 kali" KyungSoo mengulurkan tangannya memberi selamat. Jongin melepas helm-nya dan melemparkannya pada Chanyeol yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh si pemuda tiang.

"Terima kasih"

GREP

Suasana menjadi semakin riuh tatkala Jongin menarik KyungSoo kedalam pelukannya. Teriakan protes banyak terdengar dari para fans Jongin yang ber-gender perempuan. Sementara para fans laki laki merasa bangga sekaligus iri pada idola mereka karena bisa mendapatkan gadis secantik KyungSoo. KyungSoo diam, tak membalas pelukan Jongin. Tangan mungilnya memegang lengan Jongin yang melingkar dipinggangnya. KyungSoo ingin balas memeluk leher Jongin. Tapi dia tak mungkin melakukannya didepan ribuan penonton yang sebagian besar adalah para fans Jongin. Lagipula dia bukan siapa siapa Jongin. Dia hanyalah Dokter pengganti (dan umbrella girl pengganti) untuk Jongin. Dia tak punya hak memeluk pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Terima kasih! Kau-lah alasan aku bisa menang hari ini" Jongin memeluk KyungSoo begitu erat. Menumpahkan segala kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan karna mendapat gelar ke-3 nya.

"A-apa? tidak Jongin! Kau menang karna kerja kerasmu dan tim. Aku tidak..." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada KyungSoo, seolah meminta gadis itu untuk berhenti bicara. Kepala Jongin menggeleng.

"Tidak.. kau-lah alasan terbesarku" Gumam Jongin pelan. KyingSoo tersenyum. Ada perasaan bahagia yang KyungSoo rasakan mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"KYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN JONGIN?" Teriakan KyungSoo terdengar ditengah keriuhan yang semakin menjadi. Jongin mendadak mengangkat tubuh mungil KyungSoo hingga wajah cantik itu berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Tangan KyungSoo yang tadi enggan membalas pelukan Jongin, secara reflek langsung memeluk leher sang Juara Dunia. Jongin menatap dalam mata KyungSoo yang membulat dan...

CUP

Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir KyungSoo yang membuat sang Dokter mematung dengan mata membulat lucu dan wajah yang memerah.

"KYAA..! JONGIN! LEPASKAN GADIS ITU!"

"JONGIN! KENAPA KAU MENCIUMNYA?"

"PEREMPUAN SIALAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU"

"MENJAUH DARI JONGINKU!"

"JONGIN! KENAPA KAU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU!" Suara riuh dari teriakan kaum hawa semakin keras terdengar. Banyak kalimat penuh rasa iri yang dilontarkan pada KyungSoo lantaran bisa menaklukan si pembalap anti-wanita, Kim Jongin. Jongin menurunkan tubuh KyungSoo dan kembali memeluknya (kali ini pelukan itu dibalas oleh KyungSoo). Para Kru tim Jongin akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak men'cie-cie(?) kedua manusia berbeda gender yang sudah terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih itu.

.

.

SKIP (Udah kepanjangan ini!)

.

Malam harinya

.

Suara riuh terdengar di restoran sebuah hotel bernama 'Namikaze Hotel(?)'. Kalian tau apa yang sedang terjadi? Tempat itu sudah disewa khusus untuk merayakan gelar juara ke-3 Jongin.

"Selamat Jongin! Kau benar benar anak emas kami"

"Benar! ini baru tahun ke-3 kau bergabung dengan Movistar Yamaha dan kau sudah memberikan kami 3 gelar beruntun" Jongin tersenyum kecil mendengar pujian yang sejak tadi dilontarkan oleh para petinggi tim. Walau dia merasa agak bosan karna selalu mendengar ucapan selamat sejak tadi siang. Jika bisa, dia sangat ingin menulikan telinganya untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Karna dia yakin akan mendengar kalimat yang sama setiap harinya.

"Ah.. tidak! bukan aku yang hebat. Tim bekerja sangat keras. Mereka-lah yang hebat" Ucap Jongin merendah. Dia menatap sekeliling. Banyak sekali orang yang datang ke pesta itu, mulai dari para pembalap, Para Kru tim balap, bahkan orang biasa yang kebetulan menginap dihotel itu. Jongin kini sedang berbincang dengan para petinggi tim yang sedari pesta dimulai terus memberinya pujian atas keberhasilannya.

"Jangan merendah begitu! Kemampuanmu itu luar biasa. Oh iya... ngomong-ngomong siapa gadis yang tadi siang kau cium didepan umum? kekasihmu?"

"Ah benar! Siapa gadis beruntung itu. Kau tau? Kejadian tadi siang menjadi trending topic dibeberapa negara! Para fansmu mengamuk dimedia sosial"

"A-a-ah! a-anu! i-itu... itu..." Jongin mengusap tengkuknya kikuk mengingat kelakuannya mencium KyungSoo didepan umum. Para petinggi yang tadi menggoda jongin terkikik geli melihat Jongin yang salah tingkah.

"itu apa Jongin? Jadi siapa gadis itu? Kekasihmu? Ah! aku yakin dia pasti kekasihmu"

"Benar! Kau tidak mungkin menciumnya jika bukan kekasihmu! karna setau kami, mendekat pada perempuan saja kau tak pernah!" Sepertinya orang orang itu semakin samangat menggoda Jongin.

"I-itu itu..! A-aku harus menyapa para tamu! A-aku permisi" Jongin segera pergi dari sana meninggalkan para petinggi yang tertawa keras karna berhasil menggodanya. Jongin menghela nafas lega karna berhasil kabur dari para petinggi. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama saat dia menyadari ternyata banyak perempuan yang datang ke pesta ini. Hampir semua Umbrella Girl sirkut Motegi hadir disini ternyata. Dan jangan tanya bagaimana penampilan mereka! Mereka memakai pakaian serba minim dan ketat yang membuat Jongin agak risih melihatnya. Banyak dari mereka yang menyapa Jongin sambil mengedipkan mata genit. Jongin hanya membalas mereka dengan senyum kecil (yang sangat tidak ikhlas). Bahkan ada yang dengan PD-nya merangkul lengan Jongin dan bermanja manja disana, berniat menggoda sang juara dunia. Tentu saja Jongin langsung melepas paksa rangkulan gadis itu dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya sambil mengucapkan maaf seolah mengatakan 'bukan muhrim' :v

Jongin kembali berjalan, Matanya menjelajah kesegala arah, seperti mencari keberadaan seseorang.

'Apa dia tak datang keacara ini? Atau mungkin dia masih malu karna kejadian tadi siang? Kenapa dari tadi dia tidak ada?' Batinnya. Tebak siapa yang sedang dicari Jongin!

Benar! KyungSoo! Sejak kejadian tadi siang, Jongin sama sekali tak melihat gadis itu. Dia bahkan menghilang sejak Jongin naik podium untuk menerima trofi. Ah! ada satu orang lagi yang menghilang begitu saja setelah balapan selesai! Chanyeol!

'hhh... entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan hilangnya Dokter Nerd ada hubungannya dengan tiang listrik itu' Batinnya jengah. Jongin mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan segera menulis pesan untuk sahabat tiangya.

'Hei Yeol! Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada dipesta?' Jongin segera mengirim pesan itu. Perasaannya mengatakan semakin cepat dia menemukan Chanyeol, semakin cepat juga dia akan menemukan KyungSoo. Jongin melangkah keluar dari tempat diadakannya pesta dan kini dia berada dilorong hotel. Dia memasukkan kembali smartphone-nya kedalam saku celana. Tiba tiba matanya melihat seonggok(?) pemuda berambut raven yang mojok diujung lorong. Jongin yang langsung mengenali pemuda itu sebagai rekan se-timnya segera berlari kecil menghampiri si pemuda raven.

"Hei Menma!" (Anak SasuNaru numpang nyempil :v ) Pemuda asal Jepang bernama Uchiha Menma itu menoleh dengan tangan kanan yang menahan ponsel ditelinga-nya.

"emm... tunggu sebentar ya Ka-san" gumam Memna pada seseorang diseberang telepon yang Jongin yakini adalah Ibu Menma. Jongin mengerti bahasa jepang, jadi dia tau apa yang Menma katakan.

"Ada apa Jongin nii-san? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Menma menggunakan bahasa korea, tapi tetap menggunakan panggilan kakak dalam bahasa jepang. Tangan kanan Menma menutupi layar ponselnya, seolah menghalangi agar tak ada suara yang akan terdengar diseberang telepon.

"Tidak apa apa. Hanya saja... apa kau melihat Chanyeol? Aku sama sekali tak melihatnya di pesta"

"Chanyeol nii-san? Aku melihatnya lewat sini beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ku-tanya, dia bilang sedang menyiapkan hadiah karna kalah taruhan darimu"

"Oh... baiklah! aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Tapi ngomong ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ka-san menelpon! dia menyuruhku pulang malam ini mentang mentang aku sedang ada di Jepang" Gerutu Menma mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah kesal. Dia bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk ponsel ditangannya saking kesalnya ia pada sang Ibu yang belum memutuskan sambungan telepon. Jongin terkekeh geli dengan tingkah Menma yang seperti anak kecil.

"Oh ya.. selamat ya Nii-san atas gelar-mu yang ke-3! Kau benar benar luar biasa" Menma mengacungkan jempolnya pada Jongin, tak lupa dengan cengiran khas-nya.

"Ahh! Kau sendiri juga hebat! Kau baru naik kelas MotoGP musim ini, tapi sudah berada di peringkat 3 klasemen" Jongin meraih kepala Menma dan mengacak surai raven pemuda yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Tapi tidak sehebat dirimu yang langsung mendapat gelar juara dunia sejak pertama kali naik dikelas MotoGP. Aku iri padamu" Menma menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil mengerucukan bibirnya, pura pura merajuk. Jongin tekekeh. Dia tau Menma tidak serius merasa iri dengannya. Karna Menma menjadi pembalap bukan mengincar gelar, tapi hanya karena hobi.

"Sudahlah.. aku harus segera mencari tiang berjalan itu. Sampaikan salamku pada Naru Ahjumma dan Sasuke Ahjussi" :o #PenyakitSasuNaruLoversKumat

"Siap Jongin-nii! Sudah, sekarang kau pergi sana! hus! hus! aku harus bicara lagi dengan Ka-san" Menma mengusir Jongin layaknya mengusir ayam yang membuat sang juara dunia radak gondok.

"Yak! apa hakmu mengusirku bocah?"

"Hotel ini milik Kakek dan Nenekku! Aku bebas mengusirmu! Sudah sana! hus! hus!" Menma kembali mengusir Jongin layaknya mengusir ayam. Jongin mendengus dan berjalan menjauhi Menma, berniat kembali ke-pesta. Namun...

Drrttt.. drrrtt..

Getaran ponsel menghentikan langkah Jongin yang baru akan membuka pintu. Dia mengambil kembali ponsel disaku celananya.

'From : Park Tiang

Hei Jongin! hadiahmu sudah kusiapkan! Datanglah ke-kamar hotelmu sekarang! Kau akan menemukan hadiahmu disana' Jongin langsung mengurungkan niatnya kembali ke-pesta. Dia berbalik dan berlari cepat kearah lift. Sesampainya didalam lift, dia segera menekan tombol ke lantai paling atas. Jongin bergerak gerak gelisah. Dia tak sabar menunggu pintu lift tebuka. Dia merasa sangat penasaran dengan hadiah yang dijanjikan Chanyeol berhubungan dengan KyungSoo. Perasaanya mengatakan dia akan mendapat jackpot(?) malam ini.

Ting

Akhirnya dia sampai dilantai paling atas. Jongin segera keluar dan berlari cepat menyusuri lorong hotel. Matanya menyusuri setiap pintu mencari kamar nomor 234.

231... 232...233...

ah.. itu dia 234! Jongin berhenti. Kepalanya menoleh kesekeliling, mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Tak ada siapapun! Hanya lorong yang sepi! Diraihnya gagang pintu dan...

Krieett...

DEG

Jongin membeku ditempatnya. Apa ini hadiah yang dimaksud Chanyeol?

itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Nah! Ini chapter 2-nya.

Gimana? Makin Absurd? Vastinya!

Makasih buat yang masih mau baca dan review :D

Dan maaf typo bertebaran dimana mana :D

Tinggalkan jejak kalian ya gaes :D

.

 **Balasan review**

 **Yul Yulia**

Lanjut chingu... buat banyak kaisoo mommentnyay ya... rindu Kaisoo banget. Udh jrang Ff Kaisoo sekarang. Ditunggu update an nya ya... Fighting!

 _-Ini udah ada lanjutannya. Makasih ya udah mau baca & review :D_

 **ChocoSoo** ff nya fresh karena baru keluar dari panggangan kkkkk  
maksudnya karena aku baru pertama kali baca ff yg genrenya balapan motor jadi exited buat bacanya apalagi kaisoo hahaha

hwaiting!  
jJang!

- _berasa kayak roti ya baru keluar dari panggangan. Haha… ini FF muncul cuma karna ane hobi nonton balapan & ngebayangin yang jadi umbrella girl mak KyungSoo. Makasih ya udah ngeluangin waktu buat baca & review_

 **dosarang12**

aduh thorr .. kalau para pembalap itu semuanya ganteng kayak exo oppa , aku rela tukar impian menjadi umbrella girl . cepat update ya

 _-waduhh…. Saya ngerusak impian orang dong :v . ini udah update :D . Makasih udah ninggalin jejak_

 **Soonini**

dibuat rate M aja hehehehhh

nexttt nexttt

 _-Ntar di chapter 3 udah berubah M kok :v . Ini udah next. Makasih udah review_

 **2ndsoo**

lanjuttt, jongin lucuuuuu lanjut lagi yah authornim, semangat

- _bukan lucu, ini mah disini absurd. Maklum authornya spesialis komedi gagal :v. Makasih ya udah review_

 **nikyunmin**

Lanjuttt..! Ceritanya oke.. Cuman kalo bisa disela2 cerita nggak usah pake tambahan kata2nya author.. Hehe.. Peace.. Maksudnya biar bacanya enakan aja..

 _-Ini udah next :D .Aduh maaf banget ya kalo agak mengganggu kata kata dari saya, ini udah kebiasaan saya kalo nulis FF soalnnya. Maklumlah… saya orangnya humoris tapi humornya garing. Hehehe.. btw, makasih reviewnya_

serius, nih ff ceritanya bagus, gw jadi penasaran kyung kek gimana penampilannya, kgk sabar bwt nunggu kelanjutannya, lanjut yak, fast update, serius, gw suka nih ff

- _ini udah fast update. Coba bayangin gimana penampilan KyungSoo kayak dekskripsi diatas. Makasih udah review :D_

 **kyung1225**

ditunggu banget chapter selanjutnya authornim

- _ini udah lanjut :D . makasih ya udah ninggalin jejak_

 **firawati9**

Huwaaaa~ aku udah pernah baca ff ini di fb , tapi sayang di gantungin(?) Huhuhu :'( udah nungguin banget nih epep.

Seneng deh epepnya di posst ulang , nexxtt thor FIGHTING ;)

- _Bukan gantung beb, tapi waktu ane mau post chapter 6 part 2 kan tau sendiri grup dibajak. Mau tak post di grup baru chapter 5 nya masih belum ketemu. Yaudah post yang ada dulu aja._

 **DBSJYJ**

Lanjuttttt..ini pasti bakal seru wkwkwkwk xD dan aku penasaran kenapa sih jongin alergi sama perempuan? apakah dia punya trauma sama perempuan gitu/?

- _Ini udah lanjut :D . Nah sekarang terkuak kan kenapa Jongin alergi sama perempuan. Btw, makasih udah ninggalin jejak_

 **ripusi1288**

waaaaaa syukaaaaakk nexxxtttt authornimeuuuu 3

- _Haha… nggak nyangka saya kalo masih ada yang doyan sama ini FF. ini udah lanjut :D . makasih ya udah ninggalin jejak_

 **Skymoebius**

fic GP!AU ! sebenernya aku juga ada niatan buat bikin fic GP!AU gegara hobi nonton GP tapi belom terealisasikan jadi kalo ada fic yang sama latarnya tentang moto gp jangan nganggep plagiat ya kak, lagian plot sama cast nya juga beda hheheh  
ini unik banget, jarang jarang ada fic yang ngangkat plot ini  
next jangan lamalama ya, aku tunggu banget :D

- _Haha… nggak papa kok . lagian mungkin banyak kok yang ngangkat cerita dari balapan. Kan sesuai sama imajinasi masing masing. Ini udah update. Makasih ya udah ninggalin jejak_

 **Kaisooship**

ahh suka lorenzo ya? sama hehe tapi marquez bikin galau kkk  
seru nih, jangan lama2 ya updatenya jangan lama2 ya

 _-Iya.. saya fans Lorenzo sama Marquez. Sama berarti. Saya ngefans Lorenzo 10 tahun kalo marquez baru tahun lalu. Hahaha…. Ini udah update. Makasih udah ninggalin jejak :D_

 **ssuhoshnet**

Nice story  
Keep writing!

 _-makasih udah ninggalin jejak_

 **EyiLy**

keren lahh meskipun buta banget soal balapan haha maklum gaksuka.. semangat buat lanjutnya hwaiting

 _-hahaha… coba bayangin aja kayak gimana ceritanya. Makasih udah review :D_

 **babytaaa**

ayo di nextt. buat jongin klepek2 sama kyungsoo *hadeh bahasaku kkkk

 _-ini udah next kok. Udah pasti lah Jongin klepek klepek sama pesona Mak KyungSoo. Makasih udah review :D_

 **Eunmi88**

kereeeennnn... seru bangeeettt fast update dong! penasaran!

 _-ini udah update. Lumayan cepet kan? Maklum tinggal nge-share. Soalnya ini ff lama :D_

Oke… saya udah bales semua komennya.

Jangan sungkan untuk memberikan kritik dan saran

.

.

.

Kim JongDi alias Author Winter Soldier


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Nerd Umbrella Girl Chapter 3

Author : Namikaze Kim

Cast :

-Kim Jongin

-Do KyungSoo (GS)

Rate : Udah M gaes

Warning : Absurd, Aneh, Gaje

.

.

.

Oke gaes! Ini chapter 3

Okelah! Pokoknya….

.

.

Happy Reading :D

.

.

Itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik.. krik.. krik..

Jongin menatap cengo seluruh penjuru kamar hotel yang baru dia tinggal kepesta selama 1 jam. Kamar itu tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Perubahan yang menurut Jongin sangat...

eeerrrr... Jongin tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata kata. Yang jelas, tolong ingatkan Jongin untuk menyeret Chanyeol dengan motor balapnya saat latihan bebas di sirkuit Phillip Island (Australia) minggu depan. Dan ingatkan juga agar Jongin tidak lupa melempar sahabat baiknya itu ke Kandang Kangguru saat mereka di Australia nanti.

'Apa-apaan tiang berjalan itu?' Batin Jongin dongkol. Bagaimana Jongin tidak dongkol? Kamar yang awalnya terlihat seperti kamar hotel pada umumnya, kini penuh dengan benda benda dan atribut bergambar Pororo. SEKALI LAGI! PORORO! Pinguin biru berkacamata yang bersahabat dengan makluk hijau aneh yang entah apa jenisnya. Mulai dari seprei, selimut, bahkan dinding dinding kamar dipenuhi poster poster pinguin biru aneh itu. Jangan lupakan boneka pororo dan para sahabatnya yang tertata rapi diatas kasur.

.

twitch

.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul didahi Jongin.

"Apanya yang berhubungan dengan Dokter Nerd?" Gumam sang juara dunia dengan ekspresi horor. Jongin melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Pandangannya menatap sekeliling yang dipenuhi warna biru dan hijau. Tanpa sengaja, matanya menangkap lipatan kertas dan kacamata milik KyungSoo yang berada dimeja nakas disamping ranjang. Jongin mengambil kertas itu dan segera membacanya.

'Hai Jongin! Bagaimana? kau suka? Aku mencari tau tentang KyungSoo dari Kris hyung. Dan kau tau? Dia sangat menyukai pororo. Jadi tanggung jawab-ku sudah lunas kan? Pororo kan ada hubungannya dengan KyungSoo! Hahahaha... selamat -menikmati- hadiahmu Jongin :v :v :v '

.

Twitch

.

Kedutan didahi Jongin bertambah setelah membaca tulisan tangan Chanyeol. Sial! tiang berjalan itu menipu-nya. Apalagi tambahan 3 pacman emoticon diakhir surat yang seolah mengejek Jongin karna berhasil ditipu. Jongin sangat ingin menyantet Chanyeol saat ini juga. Apa-apaan? Dia itu Juara Dunia balap motor! Bukan bocah TK yang akan bersorak senang karna mendapat mainan baru sebanyak ini.

"PARK CHANYEOOOL!" Teriakan merdu sang pembalap-pun menghiasi kamar yang untungnya kedap suara itu. Jongin mencoba menormalkan emosi-nya yang memuncak.

"Astaga! bisa bisanya aku tertipu taruhan konyol Park tiang itu" Gerutu Jongin sambil membuang kertas tadi kelantai. Dia lalu melemparkan(?)tubuhnya ke-ranjang yang sandarannya penuh boneka pororo dengan agak keras hingga sebelah tangannya mendarat tepat diatas 'guling' yang tertutup selimut.

Brug

"Ugh..." Mata Jongin melebar. Dia segera berdiri dan menjauhi ranjang saat mendengar rintihan dari gundukan tertutup selimut yang awalnya dia kira adalah guling. Ya... sebenarnya sejak Jongin masuk, memang ada sebuah gundukan(?) ditengah tengah ranjangnya. Ditutupi oleh selimut tebal berwarna biru bergambar pororo. Namun karna ia kira itu guling, jadi Jongin mengabaikannya.

Tunggu dulu!

Jika itu hanya guling, kenapa dia bisa merintih? Jongin memberanikan diri untuk kembali mendekati ranjang. Dengan agak ragu jari jarinya mulai menyentuh selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan tempat tidur berukuran king size itu. Disibaknya selimut tebal berwarna biru bergambar pororo hasil pekerjaan tangan 'kreatif' Chanyeol.

Blak

Jongin membuka selimut itu dengan super cepat dan..

DEG

Jongin mendadak terkena serangan jantung dadakan melihat apa yang ada dibalik selimut itu. 'Sesuatu' yang dia kira adalah guling, nyatanya sama sekali bukan benda yang menjadi pasangan(?) bantal itu. Walau Jongin yakin, 'sesuatu' itu sama nyamannya dengan guling jika dipeluk. DISANA! TERBARING! KYUNGSOO! SEKALI LAGI! KYUNGSOO! DENGAN KEDUA TANGAN TERIKAT DAN MASIH MEMAKAI PAKAIAN YANG DIA PAKAI SAAT MEMAYUNGI JONGIN TADI SIANG! #AuthorHebohSendiri (#DilemparSepatu) Jantung Jongin serasa akan melompat dari tempatnya melihat tubuh mungil yang meringkuk diatas ranjang-nya.

Tunggu!

'Jangan bilang ini hadiah sebenarnya?' Batin Jongin bertanya-tanya. Matanya menatap intens tubuh KyungSoo yang hanya ditutupi seragam tim tanpa lengan yang ukurannya sangat pas-pas'an untuk tubuh mungil gadis itu. Jangan lupakan juga rok biru setengah paha yang ikut tersingkap saat Jongin menyibak selimut tadi. Pemandangan yang mau tak mau membuat Jongin harus menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Astaga... kenapa dia masih memakai pakaian ini? Apa dia tidak risih memakai pakaian yang sangat -mengundang- begitu?' Batin sang juara dunia kesal. Padahal dalam hati dia bersorak gembira karna bisa melihat KyungSoo memakai pakaian minim itu lagi. Mata Jongin kembali menangkap lipatan kertas yang kali ini berada tepat disamping tubuh KyungSoo. Dibukanya lipatan kertas yang sudah agak kumal itu dan...

JENG JENG

tulisan tangan Chanyeol terukir indah(?) disana.

'Hai lagi Jongin! hehehe.. kuharap saat kau membaca ini, kau belum menghancurkan kamar itu karna merasa tertipu. Hahaha... kau tidak benar benar berfikir aku hanya memberimu benda benda aneh itu kan? Ayolah aku masih waras! Aku tidak mau kau seret sepanjang lintasan. Baik... inilah hadiah sebenarnya. Hadiah itu adalah KyungSoo sendiri. Jangan kau sia-siakan! kau tidak tau betapa sulitnya membawa GADISMU kesana dan memintanya kembali memakai pakaian itu. Oh iya…. KyungSoo itu rabun jauh dan aku tidak memakaikannya Soflens,jadi jika kau berada agak jauh darinya, mungkin dia aka sulit melihatmu. Ah... sudahlah! Pokoknya -Selamat bersenang senang- kawan. Jangan terlalu kasar pada KyungSoo ya! Besok kita harus terbang ke Australia. Semoga malam kalian menyenangkan.

Ps. Jangan bertanya kenapa dia bisa pingsan!'

Jongin tersenyum kecil (Menyeringai) membaca kalimat yang tertera disana. Dia tau betul apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Apalagi kalimat 'Jangan terlalu kasar pada KyungSoo' semakin memperjelas maksud sahabat tiangnya itu. Jongin meletakkan kertas itu ke-meja, tepat disamping kacamata minus milik KyungSoo. Oh…. Ini akan jadi malam yang indah untuknya.

"Nghhh..." Jongin menoleh kearah ranjang, melihat mata KyungSoo bergerak gerak. Sepertinya dia sudah sadar. Gadis itu mencoba duduk, tapi kesulitan karna kedua tangannya yang terikat. Mata KyungSoo melebar menyadari dia berada dikamar orang lain dengan kedua tangan terikat. Pandangannya mungkin buram, tapi dia yakin ini bukan kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun? " KyungSoo terlonjak mendengar suara Jongin yang kini tengah mengunci pintu. KyungSoo menyipitkan matanya, berharap bisa melihat siapa itu. Tapi pandangannya buram karna jarak Jongin yang agak jauh darinya.

"Kau tidak bisa melihatku dengan jelas ya? Bagaimana dengan suaraku? Apa kau tidak bisa mengenalinya Dokter Nerd? " Kali ini KyungSoo terdiam. Dokter Nerd? Hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya begitu. Jongin! Tunggu! Apa itu berarti dia berada dikamar Jongin dengan kondisi tangan terikat?

"Jongin...Apa itu kau? Jo-Jongin bi-bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" Ucap KyungSoo memohon dengan suara yang agak gemetar. Mata bulatnya menyipit, mencoba melihat, apa benar orang yang berada agak jauh darinya itu benar benar Jongin. Jongin diam, seolah tak mendengar permohonan gadis itu. Tubuh KyungSoo yang bergerak gerak gelisah seolah membiusnya. Membuat sesuatu dibalik celana jeans-nya menegang. Agak aneh! Jongin tidak pernah merasa seperti ini walau kehidupannya penuh dengan gadis gadis cantik dan seksi. Padahal KyungSoo juga masih memakai pakaiannya. Lupakan kenyataan jika pakaian KyungSoo yang memperlihatkan setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Jongin tak bisa membayangkan jika nantinya bisa melihat 'hal hal' yang ada dibalik pakaian minim itu. Dengan cepat, Jongin segera melepas jaket tim yang dipakainya. KyungSoo terbelalak. meski samar samar, tapi dia tau apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan. Tubuhnya menegang saat Jongin mendekat padanya sehingga KyungSoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Kini pembalap muda itu hanya memakai celana jeans selutut. Tubuh bagian atasnya sudah terbuka, menampakkan tubuhnya yang sempurna. Wajah KyungSoo memerah. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang pemuda bertelanjang dada dihadapannya. Mata minus sang gadis yang masih sangat suci kini sudah ternoda #AbaikanKalimatIni - -!

"Hei Dokter Nerd" Sapa Jongin sambil tersenyum (menyeringai) pada KyungSoo.

"J-Jongin! Ada apa sebenarnya? Ke-kenapa aku bisa berada disini dengan tangan terikat da-dan memakai pakaian ini lagi?" Tanya KyungSoo gugup sambil mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak menatap tubuh bagian atas Jongin yang terekspos. Jongin mengambil kertas yang tadi dia letakkan dimeja dan menunjukkannya pada KyungSoo.

"Kau hadiah dari Chanyeol untukku" Jawab pemuda itu watados. KyungSoo menatap tulisan dikertas yang berjarak 30 cm darinya. Dan seketika itu juga matanya melebar.

"A-apa maksudnya Jongin?" Jongin mengusap tengkuknya dan dengan santai menjawab

"Ya... kau ingat saat aku bertaruh dengannya sebelum balapan? Aku memenangkan taruhan itu dan Chanyeol memberikanmu sebagai hadiah kemenanganku" KyungSoo melotot tajam. Yaakk! dia bukan barang yang bisa seenaknya digunakan sebagai bahan taruhan. Dia bersumpah akan menguliti Chanyeol besok. Dan lagi… hadiah? Apa itu artinya Jongin bisa melakukan apa saja padanya? Memikirkan kata 'apa saja' kini malah membuat wajah KyungSoo memerah.

BRUG

Belum selesai KyungSoo berkutat dengan pikirannya, Jongin mendorong tubuh mungilnya agar kembali berbaring diranjang dan menindihnya. KyungSoo ingin memprotes tapi gagal saat merasakan benda kenyal dan basah menyumpal(?) bibirnya. Jongin menciumnya. KyungSoo nyaris terkena serangan jantung karna kejadian tadi siang terulang kembali. Namun kali ini berbeda. Jongin tidak langsung melepaskannya begitu saja. pemuda itu melumat bibir KyungSoo. Pelan dan lembut. Membuat KyungSoo tanpa sadar merasa nyaman dengan ciuman Jongin. Namun semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Jongin mengulum bibir bawah KyungSoo dan sedikit menggigitnya, meminta akses untuk masuk dan merasakan kehangatan mulut KyungSoo. Sang Dokter diam, tak mengerti maksud Jongin dan tak membuka mulutnya. Jongin tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Dia memaksa lidahnya masuk yang mau tak mau membuat KyungSoo membuka mulutnya. Jongin tersenyum karna perjuangannya(?) berhasil. Lidahnya segera melesak masuk dan menjelajahi isi mulut KyungSoo.

"Enghhh..." KyungSoo masih diam, tak membalas ciuman Jongin. Lidahnya diam, membiarkan lidah sang pemuda bermain sendirian dalam rongga mulutnya. Jari tangannya mencengkram tali yang menyatukan kedua tangannya, merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan. Tangan Jongin mulai menjalankan tugasnya. Jemarinya mencengkram seragam tim tanpa lengan yang melekat pada tubuh KyungSoo, merobeknya dan membuangnya begitu saja. KyungSoo hampir saja terlonjak ketika menyadari tubuh bagian atasnya sudah tak tertutupi apapun karna dia memang tak memakai bra saat menggunakan pakaian umbrella girl-nya. Tubuh putihnya kini terekspos, memperlihatkan payudaranya yang putih mulus dengan puting yang berwarna kecoklatan. KyungSoo berusaha berontak. Dia tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi kedua tangannya yang terikat membuat usahanya sia sia.

"nghh.." KyungSoo melengguh saat tangan sang pembalap meremas dadanya. Ibu jari Jongin mengusap puting KyungSoo lalu menekannya keras, membuat tubuh KyungSoo mengejang. Dadanya membusung sehingga tangan Jongin semakin leluasa memainkan payudaranya. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya karna sama sekali tak mendapat respon dari KyungSoo. Kepalanya turun dan ganti mengecupi leher sang dokter. KyungSoo sendiri sedang sibuk mengais udara sebanyak banyaknya.

"hah.. hah.. Jonginhh.. apahh yang kauhh.. mnhh.." KyungSoo mengerang saat Jongin mengusap kewanitaannya yang masih tertutup. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin segera menarik rok pendek KyungSoo beserta dalamannya, membuat tubuh mungil itu kini benar benar polos. Tangan terampilnya(?) semakin gencar mengusap kewanitaan gadis cantik itu. Ingin rasanya KyungSoo menepis tangan nakal yang menggerayangi daerah terlarangnya. Tapi kedua tangannya masih terikat. Tanpa sadar, Dia malah membuka kedua pahanya hingga tangan Jongin semakin luluasa bermain di daerah pribadinya.

"ngghhh...apaahh..ahhh" KyungSoo mendesah tertahan saat jari tangan Jongin melesak masuk kedalam lubang perawannya. Tubuhnya bergetar saat jari jari yang terasa dingin itu mengorek ngorek kewanitaanya. Menciptakan sensasi nikmat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh KyungSoo. Sang Dokter muda semakin mengejang saat tangan Jongin menyentuh klitorisnya.

"Hei Dokter Nerd! Bagaimana rasanya?" Goda Jongin sambil menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk dalam kewanitaan KyungSoo. KyungSoo tak menjawab, hanya desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hei! Jawab aku sayang" Jongin kembali menggoda KyungSoo dengan tangan yang masih menusuk nusuk kewanitaan sang dokter.

"Ahh.. ngah.. mmhh" Ibu jari dan kelingking Jongin menekan klitoris KyungSoo kemudian memilinnya lembut, membuat sang dokter harus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara KyungSoo yang sangat merdu ditelinganya. Pandangannya kini tertuju pada payudara KyungSoo yang putih mulus dengan puting yang kemerahan karna dia mainkan tadi. Jongin menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"nghhh.. Jongin.." Sedetik kemudian payudara KyungSoo sudah berada dalam mulut sang pembalap muda. Jongin menyedot kedua payudara KyungSoo bergantian. Dalam sekejab payudara KyungSoo telah basah oleh air liur Jongin. Sementara tangan kanan Jongin kini masih bermain main di kewanitaan KyungSoo.

"Ahh.. Jonginhh.. henti-kanhh.."

"Nikmati saja sayang" Gumam Jongin yang masih asik menyedot puting KyungSoo. Jongin terus menggerakkan jarinya yang terjepit lubang KyungSoo yang sempit. KyungSoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk tubuhnya yang terbuai sentuhan pemuda dihadapannya.

"Akkhhh... Jongiiinn.." KyungSoo berteriak keras dengan tubuh menggelinjang saat dia meraih puncaknya. Cairan kental keluar dari kewanitaanya dan menetesi seprei bergambar pororo dibawahnya. Gadis itu terkulai lemas. Tenaganya terkuras dan keringat mengalir deras dari tubuhnya. Tapi tangan Jongin masih terus mengaduk kewanitaannya. KyungSoo kembali mendesah saat Jongin menarik keluar jari tangannya. Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya pada selangkangan KyungSoo. Dia menjilati kewanitaan sang dokter hingga bersih.

"ngghh..." Jongin menciumi pangkal paha KyungSoo dan mengelus paha putih yang terasa lembut itu. KyungSoo mendongak saat Jongin kembali menciumi bibir kewanitaannya. Sensasi aneh kembali menjalari daerah kewanitaannya. Tangan Jongin mencengkram kedua paha KyungSoo. Sesekali dia menghisap hisap lubang kewanitaan sang gadis.

"ngahh.. ahh.. Jonginhh.. hentikaannhh.." Terengah-engah KyungSoo mencengkram tali yang mengikat tangannya berusaha menahan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat ketika lidah Jongin menyusuri daerah kewanitaannya.

"aakhh... " KyungSoo memekik keras saat merasa kewanitaannya dikuak lebar lebar. Lidah Jongin terjulur masuk menjilati bagian dalam kewanitaan KyungSoo. Jongin menghisapnya lembut membuat sang gadis merintih hebat. Tubuh KyungSoo melengkung hingga dadanya membusung.

"Ngahh... Jongiiinn.." KyungSoo kembali mendesah keras dan menggelinjang saat lagi-lagi mendapatkan puncaknya. Cairan kental kembali membasahi kewanitaan gadis itu. Jongin menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya, merasa kasihan pada KyungSoo yang terlihat kelelahan.

"J-jonginhh.. kenapa.. kau.. melakukan ini?" Jongin kembali menindih tubuh KyungSoo setelah sebelumnya memotong tali yang mengikat tangan sang gadis. Kepalanya mendekat pada telinga KyungSoo

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi kau membuatku merasa ingin melakukanya" Jawab Jongin ambigu. Dia lalu menjilat telinga KyungSoo sebelum sebelum gadis itu sempat menanyakan apa maksud jawabannya itu. KyungSoo kembali mengerang saat Jongin meremas remas payudaranya. Tangannya yang menganggur turun dan mengusap kewanitaan KyungSoo yang masih basah. KyungSoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Jongin menghentikan usapannya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa. Tapi sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat kau menabrakku, aku merasa ada yang menarik darimu. Kau sopan, ramah, bertata krama, hanya saja sedikit ceroboh. Penampilanmu memang tidak menarik, tapi aku merasa kau menyembunyikan dirimu yang sebenarnya" KyungSoo menatap Jongin yang juga menatapnya. Dia bersyukur karna matanya rabun jauh, bukan rabun dekat. Jadi dia bisa menatap mata Jongin dengan jelas. Tangan pemuda itu mengusap pipi chuby-nya yang dibuat merah padam tadi siang.

"Saat aku melihatmu lagi di Paddock, aku tau hal lain. Kau lucu, menggemaskan dan ternyata benar benar ceroboh. Kau semakin menarik bagiku. Kau punya banyak hal yang tidak dimiliki gadis lain" Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya dan sedikit terkekeh dibagian 'ternyata benar benar ceroboh'. Sang juara dunia mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium kedua pipi KyungSoo.

"Dan saat aku melihatmu menjadi umbrella girl-ku, aku sangat senang. Karna dugaanku tepat. Kau menyembunyikan dirimu yang sebenarnya. Keindahan luar biasa yang tersembunyi dibalik penampilan nerd-mu" Jongin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibir KyungSoo. KyungSoo diam, menatap kesungguhan dalam mata pemuda dihadapannya. Gadis itu merasakan perasaan hangat yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

"Maaf aku melakukan ini padamu. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja setelah ini. Tapi izinkan aku melanjutkannya. Dan maaf, jika ini akan sakit" Jongin kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mencium KyungSoo lembut, tidak menuntut seperti diawal tadi. Jongin meraih tangan KyungSoo, menuntunnya untuk memeluk lehernya. KyungSoo hanya menurut. Jongin mulai membuka zipper celanya dan mengeluarkan benda miliknya yang sudah menegang.

"Maaf Dokter nerd! Aku akan melakukannya sekarang " Ujarnya seraya mendekatkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan KyungSoo dan menggesekkan benda besar itu disana.

Secara perlahan, sang pembalap mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang KyungSoo. Dia agak mengernyit sesaat ketika merasakan ada penghalang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. Dan dalam sekali hentakan Jongin membenamkan seluruh kejantanannya di dalam tubuh KyungSoo.

"Aakkhh, sakit Jongin" KyungSoo bening menetes dari matanya merasakan sakit yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ohh..." KyungSoo melenguh dan memejamkan matanya rapat rapat ketika Jongin mulai menggerakkan penisnya dalam jepitan kewanitaannya. Gadis cantik itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan penis besar Jongin yang kini sedang menusuk-nusuk kewanitaanya. Memang sakit pada awalnya, tapi semakin lama, KyungSoo mulai merasakan sakitnya menghilang. Jongin menggerakkan penisnya cepat, membiarkan KyungSoo yang menggeliat kegelian dibawahnya. Sambil terus memompa kewanitaan KyungSoo, pembalap muda itu kembali mendekati dada perempuan itu dan menyedot nyedot putingnya.

"Mhhh... Jongin.. ahh.. ngahh.." Jongin mempercepat gerakannya membuat tubuh KyungSoo bergetar setiap kali kejantanannya menusuk kewanitaan KyungSoo dalam dalam. Wajah KyungSoo kian memerah, sesekali matanya terpejam.

"Sshhh.." Jongin mendesis merasakan liang kewanitaan KyungSoo yang sempit seperti memijat miliknya. Entah sadar atau tidak, pinggul KyungSoo kini mulai bergerak naik turun mengimbangi gerakan Jongin yang mengeluar-masukkan benda besar itu dalam kewanitaannya. Jongin menyeringai melihat KyungSoo yang awalnya menolak kini mulai menikmati permainannya. Sebuah ide jahil melintas dikepalanya. Dia tiba tiba menghentikan gerakannya membuat KyungSoo kaget. Gadis itu mencoba mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan terus menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

"ngghhh….." Lenguh KyungSoo saat Jongin mencoba mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari kewanitaan KyungSoo. Secara refleks, kedua kaki KyungSoo menyilang dipinggang Jongin menahan Jongin agar tak mengeluarkan miliknya.

"Bukankah diawal tadi kau selalu memintaku untuk berhenti?" Goda Jongin dengan seringai iblis. Wajah KyungSoo merah padam. Rasanya dia ingin sekali mengutuk Jongin. Itu kan tadi, bukan sekarang. Kepalanya menggeleng, tangannya yang berada dileher Jongin menarik pemuda berkulit tan itu mendekat. Gadis itu langsung mencium bibir Jongin kasar. Meski tak mengucapkan apapun, Jongin tau KyungSoo memintanya untuk melanjutkan perbuatannya tadi. Jika bibirnya tidak sedang didominasi oleh KyungSoo, kita pasti bisa melihat senyum kemenangan yang akan dipamerkan Jongin. Dengan semangat 45(?), Jongin kembali menghentakkan penisnya dengan keras kedalam kewanitaan KyungSoo.

"Ngghhh..." KyungSoo tersentak dan tak sengaja menggigit bibir Jongin.

"mmhh... ahh.. aah.. Jonginhh.. ngaahh.. ohh" KyungSoo melepaskan ciumannya dan fokus(?) pada tusukan tusukan Jongin pada kewanitaannya. Selama beberapa menit berikutnya kedua-nya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan dari persetubuhan mereka. Beberapa kali KyungSoo mengeluarkan cairannya.

"mmhh... Jonginhh... Jonginhh.. oohh.." Tangan Jongin berulah lagi. Jari jarinya kembali bermain di payudara KyungSoo. Jongin meremas dan memelintir putingnya. KyungSoo mendesah keras, melampiaskan semua yang dirasakannya. Gadis itu menjerit, saat mendapatkan puncak kenikmatannya yang terakhir. Tubuhnya sudah benar benar lemas. Tangan dan kakinya yang tadi melingkari(?) tubuh Jongin terjatuh begitu saja. Tapi rupanya Jongin belum mendapatkan puncaknya. Pemuda itu terus memompa kewanitaan KyungSoo dengan cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan geraman panjang Jongin menyentakkan pinggulnya kuat kuat pada kewanitaan KyungSoo. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat kuat payudara KyungSoo membuat pemiliknya kembali menjerit.

"KyungSoo..." Jongin menggeram dan mengeluarkan cairannya dalam rahim KyungSoo. Dan...

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menyebut nama KyungSoo. Bukan memanggilnya dengan 'Dokter Nerd'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai Gaes! Nih Chapter 3-nya

Kita buat peraturan aja gimana? Ane kagak bisa bikin yadong, jadi jangan protes soal yadong-nya. Okeee?

Makasih ya buat yang masih mau baca

Makasih juga buat yang udah review, maaf saya nggak bias bales satu satu

Dan maaf typo bertebaran dimana mana :D

.

.

.

.

Winter Soldier


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : My Nerd Umbrella Girl Chapter 4

Author : Winter Soldier

Cast : -Kim Jongin

-Do KyungSoo (GS)

Other Cast : -Park Chanyeol

-Menma Uchiha (mungkin akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu(?))

Genre : Humor dikit, Romance(?), Friendship(?), Yadong dikit

Rate : bisa T bisa M (Tergantung permintaan dan penawaran(?) #DikiraEkonomiBisnis :v :v )

Warning : Absurd, Aneh, Gaje, Typo Bertebaran, Humor Gagal, SasuNaru Nyempil (FF KaiSoo ane nggak nyempil SasuNaru? Nggak greget)

Disclaimer : Ini FF milik saya dan asli dari imajinasi dalam otak somplak saya. KaiSoo milik orang tua mereka. Menma & SasuNaru milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei dan saya udah dapet izin nyempilin mereka di ff gaje ini :v :v

.

.

.

Hai gaes!

Ane balik dengan ff gaje ane yang makin absurd ini!

Ane harap kalian kagak pada bosen & lupa sama ini benda absurd :v :v

.

.

Udahlah...

daripada ane kebanyakan ngomong, mendingan...

.

.

.

Happy Reading :D

.

.

.

.

Jongin membaringkan dirinya disamping KyungSoo. Matanya menatap sang gadis yang terdiam dengan mata terpejam karna kelelahan. Senyum lembut tercetak diwajah tampannya. Ada perasaan senang yang menghinggapi hatinya karna berhasil menjadi orang pertama yang membobol(?) kesucian gadis yang menjadi Dokternya itu. Jongin mengubah posisinya menyamping, membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas tubuh polos sang gadis yang tampak sangat indah dimatanya.

"Dokter Nerd?" Mata bulat KyungSoo perlahan terbuka. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan sama sekali tak menjawab Jongin membuat pemuda itu agak waswas dan merasa bersalah. Perlahan, KyungSoo menarik selimut Pororo yang ada dibawah kakinya dan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Ma-maaf aku..."

"Jongin.." Ucapan sang pembalap terhenti karna panggilan KyungSoo yang masih tak bergerak dari posisi awalnya.

"Bisa kau pinjamkan salah satu pakaianmu padaku? Aku ingin kembali ke-kamarku" Ucap KyungSoo dingin tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Kali ini Jongin terdiam, dia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau.."

"Kumohon Jongin! Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan! Aku ingin kembali kekamarku sekarang" Ucapan Jongin kembali dipotong oleh nada dingin KyungSoo. Gadis itu menatap langit langit kamar yang telihat buram dipenglihatannya. Jongin menghela nafas berat. Dia berdiri, merapikan celana jeans-nya lalu mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna biru dan celana training dari dalam koper yang ada disamping ranjang. KyungSoo segera meraih pakaian yang disodorkan Jongin dan memakainya ditempat.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, gadis itu bangkit dan mengambil kacamatanya yang ada dimeja nakas.

BRUG

"Sial.." KyungSoo mengumpat saat dirinya terjatuh karna merasakan nyeri dibagian selatannya.

"Jangan terlalu..."

"Tidak usah peduli padaku! Bukankah seharusnya kau ada dipesta sekarang? Rapikan dirimu dan kembalilah kesana! Aku akan kembali ke-kamarku sendiri" KyungSoo menepis tangan Jongin yang terulur untuk membantunya. Persis seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertabrakan. Bahkan KyungSoo membentak seperti Jongin walau dengan kalimat yang berbeda. Jongin menarik kembali tangannya. Huft.. Gadis itu pasti marah padanya. Pembalap muda itu mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh KyungSoo tanpa izin.

"YAKK! TURUNKAN AKU! AKU BISA BERJALAN SENDIRI" Bentak KyungSoo marah.

"Jangan membantah Dokter Nerd! Aku tau kau marah padaku! Tapi biarkan aku membantumu" Jongin menaruh(?) KyungSoo diranjang dan memakai kembali jaket tim-nya. KyungSoo membuang muka, sama sekali tak melirik Jongin saat pemuda itu kembali mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Dimana kamarmu?"

"Lantai 2! Kamar nomor 39" Gadis itu bahkan masih menggunakan nada dinginnya meski Jongin bertanya dengan lembut dan berniat membantunya.

Jongin mengantar KyungSoo ke-kamar yang disebutkan gadis itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari keduanya. KyungSoo asik dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Jongin fokus pada lorong hotel yang dilaluinya.

"Ini kamarmu?" Tanya Jongin sambil menurunkan KyungSoo dari gendongannya. KyungSoo tak menjawab. Gadis itu langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa menoleh pada Jongin.

BRAK

Jongin menatap pintu yang baru ditutup kasar oleh KyungSoo. Pembalap muda itu mengacak tatanan rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan sejak 'ekhm ekhm' dengan KyungSoo. Dalam hati dia menguuntuk dan menyumpah serapahi Chanyeol yang dia anggap biang masalah. Dia akhirnya lebih memilih kembali kekamarnya untuk membereskan kekacauan disana.

.

.

Sementara itu

"Hei Yeol! Kau lihat Jongin? Pesta ini diadakan untuknya tapi dia malah menghilang begitu saja" Chanyeol menanggapi pertanyaan dari salah satu teman sesama kru-nya dengan cengiran lebar yang entah apa maksudnya. Pemuda tiang itu kini sudah berada di pesta dan berkumpul bersama kru tim Movistar Yamaha.

"Jongin? Dia sedang mengurus sesuatu! Aku baru mendapat pesan darinya tadi" Jawab Chanyeol berbohong. Sudah jelas dia tau dimana Jongin dan kenapa pembalap muda itu menghilang. Karna dirinya-lah penyebab Jongin tidak ada di sini. Para kru hanya mengangguk dan kembali tenggelam dengan obrolan mereka.

'Dia sedang bersenang senang lebih tepatnya' lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati. Seringai nista terlihat diwajahnya membayangkan ekspresi Jongin saat melihat KyungSoo yang dia ikat diranjang.

'Mungkin setelah ini aku harus bersiap dibantai oleh KyungSoo dan Kris-ge, bahkan Suho Noona mungkin juga akan mengulitiku' Bukannya takut atau apa, Chanyeol justru malah terkekeh kecil memikirkan dirinya dalam bahaya(?) besar. -_-!

.

.

Pagi harinya

Tok tok tok

"Hei! Jongin! Buka Pintunya! Apa kau sudah membereskan barangmu? Kita akan terbang ke Australia jam 10" Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 06.03, tapi Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan kamar hotel Jongin dan berteriak teriak memanggil si pembalap yang sepertinya masih berkelana didunia mimpi.

BRAK BRAK BRAK

"WOYY JONG! BUKA PINTU WOYY!" Pemuda itu semakin anarkis mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin karna tak juga dibukakan pintu.

"Apa mereka masih kelelahan karna efek semalam" Gumam Chanyeol agak heran karna Jongin yang biasanya sangat mudah dibangunkan tidak juga membuka pintu. Dia mengira KyungSoo masih didalam

Ceklek

Akhirnya pintu terbuka setelah beberapa saat Chanyeol bergumam sendiri. Chanyeol segera memasang cengiran lebar pada Jongin yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan tampang kusut, mata yang masih merem melek dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

"Pagi Jongin! Bagaimana dengan malam kalian? menyenangkan?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias sambil kepalanya bergerak gerak melihat bagian dalam kamar Jongin, mencoba mencari KyungSoo. Seketika mata Jongin benar benar terbuka saat menyadari Chanyeol berada didepannya. Aura gelap mulai menguar dari dari tubuh Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang memasang tampang seperti tidak punya dosa dan menanyakan hal yang membuat KyungSoo marah padanya semalam.

Twitch

"APANYA YANG MENYENANGKAN HAH? KAU TAU? GARA GARA KAU DIA JADI MARAH DAN MEMBANTING PINTU TEPAT DIDEPAN WAJAHKU" Bentak Jongin kesal sambil memukul lengan Chanyeol agak keras membuat pemuda tiang itu merintih sakit. Tangan Jongin beralih keleher Chanyeol dan beralih mencekik sahabat baiknya yang menjadi sumber masalah dalam kehidupannya sejak kemarin. Tapi tenang saja! Jongin tidak benar benar akan membunuh Chanyeol. Karna Jongin akui meski Chanyeol membuat KyungSoo marah besar padanya, tapi pemuda itu juga memberinya hadiah terbaik yang pernah dia terima -_- . Dia hanya ingin memberi tiang listrik ini pelajaran. Dan bukannya meminta maaf atau minta ampun, Chanyeol justru juga melakukan hal yang sama pada leher Jongin sehingga kini mereka terlihat seperti remaja perempuan ababil yang sedang cekik-cekikan karna rebutan cowok ganteng -_-! . (Ngaco banget ye gua? :v )

Pintu kamar sebelah tiba tiba terbuka. Pemilik kamar yang kita ketahui sebagai cucu dari pemilik hotel, keluar dari dalamnya. Ya... itu Menma. Tatapan pemuda yang sepertinya sedang bersiap untuk berolahraga itu langsung tertuju pada kedua orang yang kini sedang saling mencekik satu sama lain. Sebuah bulir keringat besar terlihat menggauntung dibelakang kepala Menma.

"JONGIN-NII ! CHANYEOL-NII ! HENTIKAN!" Pemuda berumur 18 tahun itu segera nyempil diantara Jongin dan Chanyeol, berusaha melerai keduanya. Cukup mudah karena postur Menma memang tak kalah tinggi dari Chanyeol dan Jongin. Meskipun jika ketiganya disejajarkan, Menma-lah yang paling pendek diantara mereka. Menma merentangkan tangannya, menjauhkan Jongin dari Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya. Tapi tangan kedua orang itu justru malah berusaha saling mencakar.

"HENTIKAN! KALAU KALIAN INGIN SALING MEMBUNUH JANGAN DISINI! REPUTASI HOTEL KAKEKKU BISA HANCUR JIKA KALIAN MATI DISINI"

Krik krik krik

Kedua orang yang tadi saling melemparkan tatap tajam kini ganti melayangkan deathglare pada Menma.

"Apa kalian tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin? Kalian lebih tua dariku tapi kelakuan kalian jauh lebih parah dari adikku yang masih kelas 3 SD" Kedua-nya terdiam. Sepertinya mereka agak malu karna dikatai lebih ababil dari anak kelas 3 SD. Mereka membuang kearah yang berlawanan karna tak ingin bertemu pandang.

"Dia yang membuat masalahdenganku! Gara gara dia, si Dokter Nerd jadi marah besar padaku"

"Yaakk! Jika KyungSoo marah, itu karna kesalahanmu sendiri! Siapa suruh kau mengikuti rencanaku? "

"DIAAMMM! " Menma berusaha melerai kedua orang yang kini malah adu mulut. Tapi percuma karna mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Menma memijat pelipisnya nelangsa. Siapapun! Tolong bunuh dia sekarang!

.

.

.

SKIP

Bandara Internasional Tokyo

Kini mereka semua sedang berada di Bandara, bersiap untuk terbang ke Australia. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol dan Jongin? Mereka baik baik saja. Setelah tadi pagi mereka membuat Menma hampir gila karena pertengkaran absurd mereka, keduanya akhirnya berbaikan. Jongin menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada Menma yang seketika membuat pemuda itu shock berat karna mengetahui Jongin yang paling anti dengan perempuan bisa melakukan hal tak senonoh pada seorang gadis. Lalu KyungSoo? Jongin sempat berjumpa dengannya saat di Lobby hotel. Gadis itu sudah kembali dengan setelan lamanya. Baju panjang, Rok Panjang, Rambut yang dikuncir kuda, dan kacamata minus yang bertengger dihidungnya. Jongin mencoba menyapa gadis itu, tapi KyungSoo mengacuhkannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang membuat pemuda itu benar benar frustasi.

Balik ke cerita…

KyungSoo kini sedang berjalan sambil menyeret kopernya sendirian. Dia akan ikut ke Australia! Ya.. memang beginilah pekerjaan Kris! Mengikuti Jongin kemanapun Jongin berlomba! Berjaga jaga jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan saat balapan. Karna KyungSoo pengganti Kris, KyungSoo harus mengikuti Jongin ke Negara manapun balapan diadakan. Meski KyungSoo sebenarnya sangat ingin menghindari pemuda itu sejak kejadian semalam, bagaimanapun dia tetap harus melakukan pekerjaannya. Namun, kali ini dia membuat prinsip, dia tak akan berdekatan dengan Jongin lagi kecuali pemuda itu memang membutuhkannya. KyungSoo terus menyeret kopernya dengan agak kesulitan ditengah kerumunan orang orang yang berlalu lalang.

BRUK

Tanpa sengaja dia malah menjatuhkan tas ditangan-nya hingga isi tas itu berceceran dilantai. KyungSoo kalang kabut dan mencoba memunguti barangnya. Sepertinya Jongin benar tentang dirinya yang sangat ceroboh. KyungSoo terdiam, mengingat kembali semua kalimat Jongin yang mengatainya ceroboh kemarin.

"Ah.. sini Nee-san! Biar kubantu" Seorang pemuda menghampiri KyungSoo dan membantunya memunguti barang barang yang berceceran. KyungSoo mendongak menatap pemuda berambut raven yang dia tau adalah Menma, rekan satu tim Jongin.

"Terima kasih!" Ucapnya pada Menma. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu tersenyum lebar, dan memasukkan barang yang dipungutnya kedalam tas hitam milik gadis dihadapannya.

"Tidak masalah KyungSoo-nee! Aku senang bisa membantu kekasih Jongin-nii" Ucap pemuda itu santai.

Blush

Pipi KyungSoo memerah mendengar Menma memanggil dirinya sebagai kekasih Jongin.

"A-aku bu-bukan kekasih Jongin! A-aku hanya Dokter pribadi-nya" Sergah KyungSoo tergagap. Menma tersenyum kecil melihat KyungSoo yang salah tingkah. Kedua-nya berdiri setelah semua barang telah kembali masuk kedalam tas.

"Hahaha! tidak apa apa. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kalian akan jadian. Baiklah! Aku harus mengambil koperku yang tertinggal dimobil Kakekku. Aku pergi dulu Nee-san" Menma berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan ceria kearah KyungSoo. Meninggalkan sang gadis yang terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang Menma katakan.

Blush

Pipi KyungSoo kembali memerah. Kata kata Menma terngiang dikepalanya.

'Aku yakin sebentar lagi kalian akan jadian' KyungSoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menengenyahkan kalimat itu dari pikirannya. Disisi lain, tampak seorang pemuda yang tersenyum kecil melihat kejadian itu.

"Kerja bagus Menma" Gumam pemuda itu sebelum berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

SKIP (Lagi)

Melbourne! Ibu kota negara bagian Victoria. Kota terbesar kedua setelah Sydney di Australia. Akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang dari Jepang, mereka sampai juga disini. Di kota yang berjarak 140 km dari Phillip Island.

"AKHIRNYA KITA SAMPAI JUGA" Teriak Menma heboh yang seketika membuat orang orang yang ada dibandara menoleh padanya. Oh.. Jika saja pemuda itu bukan salah satu pembalap terkenal, orang orang pasti sudah mengira pemuda hyperaktif itu tidak waras karna berteriak teriak gaje di bandara. Para kru tim geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan bocah itu. Sementara Jongin yang berada disebelah Menma terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah pemuda yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri. Jongin berniat untuk menegur Menma namun….

BLETAK

"JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU! KAU MEMBUAT TEMAN TEMANMU MALU!" Menma mengusap kepala-nya yang baru saja mendapat pukulan penuh kasih sayang dari seorang wanita paruh baya berambut blonde.

"Kaa-san apa-apaan sih? tidak perlu memukul kepalaku begini! Bagaimana jika nanti kepalaku benjol dan aku jadi tidak tampan lagi? Tou-san! lain kali jangan diam saja saat Kaa-san memukulku" Gerutu Menma mengomeli si wanita blonde bermata biru safir dan seorang pria bermata onyx dengan rambut raven yang menutupi mata kirinya. Dua orang yang kita ketahui adalah orang tua kandung Menma.

'WAIT! Kaa-san? Tou-san?' Mata Menma mengerjab ngerjab menatap sepasang suami istri yang berdiri dihadapannya. Otaknya masih loading...

1 detik..

3 detik..

5 detik..

"TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISI-mmmhhh" Teriak Menma histeris saat menyadari orang tua-nya berada disana. Dan andai saja Jongin tidak membekap mulutnya, mungkin Menma akan membuat mereka di giring(?) petugas keamanan karna membuat keributan.

"Kecilkan suaramu bocah" Perintah Jongin masih membekap mulut Menma. Menma mengangguk dan Jongin segera melepaskan bekapannya.

"Hah.. hah Baiklah... Kaa-san! Tou-san! kenapa kalian ada disini daaannn..." Ucapan Menma menggantung saat melihat gadis yang dia kenal berada dibelakang orang tuanya.

"Dan kenapa KyungSoo-nee bisa bersama kalian?" Tanya Menma bingung karna KyungSoo yang tak telihat sejak mereka keluar dari pesawat ternyata bersama orang tua-nya. Orang tua Menma, Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze (atau yang sekarang bermarga Uchiha) Naruto saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum Naruto berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam anak-nya.

"Itu tidak penting! Kenapa kemarin kau tidak pulang hah? Apa susahnya pulang saat kau sedang ada di Jepang? Sekarang kau ikut kami anak nakal! Apa kau tidak tau Kaa-san sangat merindukanmu hah? bla bla bla..." Naruto menjewer telinga Menma dan menariknya yang membuat Menma merintih dan terpaksa mengikuti Ibunya.

"Ahh! Kaa-san! Sakit! Lepas.. aduh aduh" Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan istri dan anaknya menghela nafas. Sifat kedua orang itu sama saja.

"Hai Ahjussi! Apa kabar?" Sapa Jongin pada Ayah Menma (Sasuke). Mata pembalap muda itu melirik pada KyungSoo yang ada dibelakang Sasuke.

"Hn.. baik" Jawab Sasuke singkat, tidak jelas, tidak padat, dan tidak berkualitas. Jongin hanya tersenyum. Dia mengenal baik keluarga Menma. Jadi dia juga sudah kebal dengan sifat datar Ayah Menma. Sasuke melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Jongin bersama KyungSoo berdua.

"Emm... bagaimana kau bisa bersama mereka?" Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa kaku diantara mereka. KyungSoo diam dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin seperti Sasuke tadi. Jongin menatap kepergiaan KyungSoo gusar. Sampai kapan gadis itu akan tetap seperti ini padanya?

.

.

SKIP (lagi)

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak KyungSoo menggantikan posisi kakaknya sebagai dokter pribadi Jongin. 5 hari lebih tepatnya. Artinya sudah lima hari juga sejak kejadian 'Jebakan Pororo' Chanyeol. Selama itu pula KyungSoo selalu berusaha menghindari Jongin dan sama sekali tak bicara dengan pemuda itu. Gadis itu tak Hal itu cukup membuat Jongin yang biasanya tak peduli pada perempuan jadi frustasi. Bahkan para Kru dibuat heran dengan Jongin yang berbeda sejak meninggalkan Jepang. Hari ini hari Jum'at. Latihan bebas hari ke-3 para pembalap dilakukan hari ini. Jongin kini sedang duduk di pit dan sudah siap dengan baju balapnya.

"Hei Jongin! Kau ada masalah ya? Apa hubunganmu dengan KyungSoo masih belum membaik?" Jongin berdecak dan lebih memilih menutup kedua matanya. Dia sama sekali tak menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin ikut latihan hari ini Jongin?"

"Hmm" Gumam Jongin sebagai jawaban tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut. Mengingat kau sama sekali tidak bisa fokus! Jika kau memaksa itu bisa membahayakan dirimu sendiri" Jelas Chanyeol mencoba menasehati sahabatnya.

"Aku baik baik saja Yeol"

"Kau tidak baik baik saja Jongin. Jika kau baik baik saja, tidak mungkin catatan waktu tercepatmu kalah 1 detik dari Menma di latihan hari pertama dan 2 detik dari rivalmu dihari kedua" Chanyeol sepertinya mulai dongkol dengan Jongin yang terus menyangkal dia punya masalah. Catatan waktu Jongin benar benar buruk di latihan bebas hari pertama dan kedua. Padahal biasanya Jongin sering sekali menjadi yang tercepat dilatihan bebas dan kualifikasi.

"Sudahlah Yeol! Sudah kubilang aku baik baik saja. Aku harus pergi" Jongin meraih helm-nya dan memakai pengaman(?) kepala itu. Sang pembalap segera menuju ke-motornya dan menaiki kuda besi itu sebelum membawanya keluar pit menuju lintasan.

Sepanjang latihan, Jongin mencoba fokus pada lintasan untuk memperbaiki catatan waktu-nya yang hancur. Dia memutari sirkuit beberapa kali mencoba membuat(?) catatan waktu yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Namun, dia kesulitan berkonsentrasi karna pikirannya masih saja teringat dengan KyungSoo yang masih tak mau bicara padanya. Dia merasa agak aneh! KyungSoo itu Dokter Pribadinya kan? Itu sama artinya Jongin bos KyungSoo bukan? Tapi kenapa gadis itu malah...

"Akkhhh..." Teriak Jongin yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi untuk meraih catatan waktu yang lebih cepat saat dirinya kembali melewati garis start. Namun tak bisa, pikirannya tetap tertuju pada KyungSoo.

'hhh... bagaimana cara aku meminta maaf padanya jika dia tidak mau bicara padaku? Apa perlu aku cedera dulu agar dia mengobatiku dan aku bisa bicara padanya?' Sebuah ide gila mendadak muncul dikepala Jongin.

'Apa aku cedera saja ya?' Pikirnya agak ragu saat dia baru sampai di tikungan ke 3 dengan mengurangi sedikit kecepatannya karna karakter tikungan yang high speed . Motor Jongin menuju tikungan 4. Berbeda dengan tikungan 3 yang bisa diatasi dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, disini pembalap harus menurunkan kecepatannya. Tikungan 4 harus dilalui dengan kecepatan sedang atau rendah sehingga pembalap harus mengerem untuk mengurangi kecepatan sebelum berbelok. Namun, bukannya menurunkan kecepatan motornya, Jongin justru sengaja memperlambat pengereman. Akibatnya dia memasuki tikungan dengan kecepatan yang masih cukup tinggi. Jongin keluar lintasan dan kehilangan kendali motornya hingga menabrak pembatas. Beruntung Jongin baik baik saja. Pemuda itu segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi motornya dengan tertatih. Beberapa Marshal (Petugas Moto GP yang salah satu tugasnya mengamankan pembalap yang kecelakaan) segera menghampiri Jongin dan membantu memgevakusi(?) motornya. Paramedis segera bergerak mendekati Jongin yang berjalan tertatih tatih menjauhi tenpat dia terjatuh. Pemuda itu melepas helm-nya hingga terlihat wajahnya yang menahan sakit. Pergelangan kaki kanannya terasa nyeri karena menabrak pembatas. Ya.. dia merasa agak menyesal karna sengaja terlambat mengerem saat dia harusnya mengurangi kecepatan. Jongin langsung menolak saat salah satu tim medis berniat membantunya berjalan.

"Tidak usah, tolong panggilkan kru tim-ku saja" Orang itu mengangguk dan segera menjauh dari Jongin.

"JONGIN" Chanyeol bersama seorang kru lain menghampiri Jongin dengan wajah panik dan segera memapah pembalap mereka.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Jongin mengangguk pelan mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya dia tidak apa apa. Tapi percuma karna pada akhirnya dia kembali meringis ketika kakinya terasa nyeri saat digerakkan.

"Kami akan membawamu ke-KyungSoo"

.

.

"KYUNGSOO!" Chanyeol berteriak memanggil sang dokter saat mereka telah sampai di pit. Orang yang dipanggil tampak berlari keluar dari pit dengan wajah tak kalah panik dari Chanyeol tadi. Jongin tertegun! Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat KyungSoo yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat KyungSoo mengeluarkan ekspresi sejak kejadian di Jepang.

"Cepat bawa dia ke Paddock! Aku akan memeriksanya disana" Kedua orang yang memapah Jongin mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah KyungSoo. Mereka membawa Jongin ke Paddock dan mendudukkannya dikursi lalu pergi membiarkan KyungSoo memeriksa Jongin.

"Kau beruntung! Tadinya kupikir tulang kakimu akan retak bahkan patah karna menahan tubuhmu saat menabrak pembatas. Tapi ternyata kau hanya terkilir" KyungSoo meletakkan(?) kaki kanan Jongin perlahan. Pemuda itu tak bergeming. Pandangannya sejak tadi tak lepas dari wajah KyungSoo yang fokus pada kakinya. Terselip rasa bahagia dalam hati Jongin melihat ekspresi khawatir KyungSoo saat dia dipapah oleh Chanyeol dan salah satu kru.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanya KyungSoo heran dengan sikap Jongin yang malah tersenyum gaje setelah mengalami kecelakaan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau bicara padaku sejak kita datang ke Australia" Wajah KyungSoo mendadak berubah dingin kembali karna Jongin mengungkit kejadian itu. Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu beralih duduk disamping Jongin.

"Kenapa denganmu Jongin? Kenapa kau bisa sampai jatuh tadi?" Tanyanya datar tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Jongin. Yang ditanyai hanya tersenyum, dia senang karna akhirnya KyungSoo mau bicara dengannya lagi.

"Bukankah itu hal wajar? Setiap pembalap memiliki resiko tinggi mengalami insiden saat sedang berlomba" Jawab Jongin santai seolah hal yang dialaminya memang murni kecelakaan.

"Kau fikir aku bodoh?" Jongin menatap KyungSoo bingung.

"Apa Maksudmu? Aku hanya terlambat mengurangi kecepatan. Itu saja!" KyungSoo tersenyum remeh dan membenarkan sedikit kacamatanya. Gadis itu akhirnya menghadap pada Jongin dan menatap remeh pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak berharap aku percaya dengan alasanmu kan? Kau itu juara dunia Jongin. Aku yakin kau benar benar mengerti tentang mengurangi kecepatan sebelum berbelok. Tapi tadi kau malah baru mengurangi kecepatanmu saat detik detik terakhir. Itu yang membuatmu terlempar keluar lintasan"

"Tikungan di Phillip Island berkarakter high speed, jadi tidak masalah jika aku tidak terlalu mengurangi kecepatanku" Jongin masih saja berusaha menyangkal.

"Oh ya? Kau terjatuh ditikungan 4 Jongin! Memang hampir semua tikungan di Phillip Island berkarakter high speed, tapi tidak dengan tikungan 4 dan 10. Semua pembalap tau itu termasuk kau. Bahkan dilintasan sudah ada tanda dimana kau harus mulai mengerem saat akan memasuki tikungan"

Skat Mat! Ternyata KyungSoo tau banyak tentang balapan. Bola mata Jongin bergerak gelisah mencari alasan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk meyakinkan KyungSoo.

"Aku hanya..."

"Apa kau mencoba bermain main mentang mentang sudah menjadi juara dunia Jongin? Latihan bebas hari pertama kau tertinggal 1 detik dari Menma. Hari kedua kau tertinggal 2 detik dari rivalmu. Dan dihari ketiga kau terlempar keluar lintasan. Jika saja ini adalah hasil dari 3 seri balapan, kau berada diposisi 7, 10 dan out" Jongin tersentak karna KyungSoo ternyata tau tentang catatan waktunya di 2 latihan bebas sebelumnya. Dia tak menyangka ternyata KyungSoo memperhatikan dirinya.

"Aku hanya kurang fokus"

"Kurang fokus? Kau bukan kurang fokus tapi sama sekali tidak fokus. Kenapa kau tidak bisa..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus jika terus teringat tentang kau sedang marah padaku?"

DEG

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai gaes! Nih chapter 4-nya. Makin Gaje kan? SasuNaru nyempil coba :v. Biar lucu gitu maksudnya, tapi jadinya malah gaje. Maaf ya kalo mengecewakan

Oke… makasih ya buat masih mau baca

Makasih juga udah review di chapter 3, maaf nggak bisa bales satu satu

Maaf typo bertebaran

Dan maaf saya mengganggu kehidupan kalian dengan update ini FF :v :v

Untuk pemberitahuan jujur sebenernya saya nggak terlalu tau tentang jadwal latihan bebas MotoGP. Jadi maaf jika ada kesalahan

.

.

.

.

Winter Soldier


	5. Chapter 5

itle : My Nerd Umbrella Girl Chapter 5  
Author : Winter Soldier a.k.a Kim JongDi  
Cast : -Kim Jongin  
-Do KyungSoo (GS)  
Other Cast : -Park Chanyeol  
-Menma Uchiha (mungkin akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu(?))  
Genre : Humor dikit, Romance(?), Friendship(?), Yadong dikit  
Rate : bisa T bisa M (Tergantung permintaan dan penawaran(?) #DikiraEkonomiBisnis :v :v  
Warning : Absurd, Aneh, Gaje, Typo Bertebaran, Humor Gagal, SasuNaru Nyempil (FF KaiSoo ane nggak nyempil SasuNaru? Nggak greget)  
Disclaimer : Ini FF milik saya dan asli dari imajinasi dalam otak somplak saya. KaiSoo milik orang tua mereka. Menma & SasuNaru milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei dan saya udah dapet izin nyempilin mereka di ff gaje ini :v :v

.  
Hai gaes! Ane bawa MNUG chapter 5  
Okehhh… ane nggak mau banyak cing cong  
Jadi mendingan…..

.  
Happy Reading :D

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa se-merinding ini sebelumnya. Tapi sumpah kejadian di depan matanya benar benar terihat horor. Baru saja dia membuka pintu Paddock, tapi pemandangan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum gaje sedirian langsung membuatnya merinding. Bahkan dia lebih rela terjebak di rumah angker daripada melihat sahabat baiknya yang sedang tersenyum gaje setelah kecelakaan. Padahal dia masih ingat betapa mendung-nya wajah Jongin sejak beberapa hari ini.  
"Jongin benar benar sedang tidak sehat" Gumamnya dengan ekspresi jijik. -_-!  
"Apa maksudmu Nii-san?" Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Menma yang entah bagaimana sudah berada tepat disampingnya.  
"Sejak kita tiba di Australia, dia selalu tampak murung dan tidak bersemangat. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! setelah terjatuh di lintasan dia malah tersenyum tidak jelas. Kurasa insiden itu membuat otaknya sedikit bergeser" Menma yang sepertinya belum mengerti maksud Chanyeol mencoba melihat kearah Jongin. Dan benar saja! terlihat Jongin kini sedang tersenyum-senyum aneh seperti orang tidak waras -_- . Seketika itu juga Menma dibuat merinding seperti Chanyeol sebelumnya. Menma kembali menghadap Chanyeol dan menatapnya sambil bergumam 'kau benar'. Jongin yang sudah menyadari keberadaan dua makhluk yang sedang mengerumpi(?) tentang dirinya tampak tak peduli. Matanya melirik sebentar pada mereka dengan senyum aneh yang sangat mengkhawatirkan(?) (yang dimaksud mengkhawatirkan adalah khawatir jika Jongin memang benar benar gila :v ). Pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu beralih menatap kakinya yang terkilir dan sesaat kemudian dia malah cekikikan, membuat Menma dan Chanyeol kembali dibuat merinding. Jongin tak peduli. Hatinya sedang sangat bahagia dan dia tak ingin ada yang mengacaukannya lagi. Sebaiknya kita flashback saja kejadian sebelumnya agar tau kenapa Jongin berubah aneh seperti itu.

.  
Flashback

.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa fokus jika aku selalu teringat kau sedang marah padaku?"  
DEG  
Jantung KyungSoo serasa berhenti bekerja mendengar apa yang Jongin katakan. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada Jongin yang kini menyenderkan punggungnya disandaran sofa sambil mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Apa semua hasil buruk yang didapat Jongin selama latihan bebas karna dirinya? Apa penyebab pemuda itu terlihat berantakan dan frustasi adalah dirinya?  
"Kau terus mendiamkanku dan sama sekali tak mau bicara padaku. Apa kau pikir hal itu tak mengganggu pikiranku?" KyungSoo menghela nafas dan berdecak. Dia merasa agak bersalah karna mendiamkan Jongin beberapa hari ini. KyungSoo tak tau jika itu akan berakibat buruk untuk sang pembalap. Gadis itu menunduk, merenungkan apa yang sudah terjadi. Sebenarnya KyungSoo sama sekali tak bermaksud mengabaikan pemuda itu. Dia hanya kesal karna dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol. Ayolah.. memangnya siapa yang tidak akan marah dan kesal jika dijadikan bahan taruhan tanpa alasan yang jelas? Apalagi karna taruhan konyol itu, KyungSoo jadi terbuai(?) dan merelakan keperawanannya direnggut oleh Jongin. Lupakan fakta jika KyungSoo juga menikmatinya saat itu -_- .  
Oh... andai saja Kris tau KyungSoo diperlakukan seperti ini, dia pasti tidak akan segan segan memutilasi kedua sahabat itu mengingat Kris menderita Sister Complex sebelum menikah dengan Suho.  
"Apa karna itu catatan waktumu menjadi benar benar hancur?" Jongin membuang nafas kasar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. KyungSoo memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat dingin perlahan mulai melembut.  
"Apa jika aku memaafkanmu. Kau akan fokus pada balapanmu?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap KyungSoo seolah mengatakan 'Kau akan memaafkanku?'  
KyungSoo tersenyum tulus yang seketika membuat senyum diwajah Jongin mengembang.  
"Aku akan memaafkanmu. Tapi dengan syarat, kau harus menang di 3 seri tersisa" Senyum diwajah Jongin luntur seketika. Yang benar saja...  
"APA? Kau gila? Kau tau sendiri catatan waktuku. Aku tidak mungkin menjadi salah satu dari 10 orang tercepat . Jadi tak mungkin aku bisa ikut kualifikasi" Protes Jongin bangkit dari posisinya. Pemuda itu bahkan hampir lupa dengan kakinya yang terkilir.  
"Tidak ada alasan. Masih ada kualifikasi pertama (QP 1) nanti sore. Kakimu tidak apa apa. Jadi kau bisa ikut. Dan jika kau bisa menjadi salah satu dari 2 orang tercepat, kau bisa mengikuti kualifikasi kedua (QP 2) besok dan punya kesempatan start diposisi terdepan" KyungSoo meraih tangan Jongin dan menariknya agar kembali duduk.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tau banyak hal tentang balapan?" Tanya Jongin bingung dengan KyungSoo yang bahkan juga tau tentang aturan kualifikasi.  
"Tidak usah membahas hal yang tidak penting! Pokoknya jika kau tidak juara di 3 seri terakhir, aku tak akan memaafkanmu" Jongin memasang wajah memelas yang terlihat sangat menggelikan, berharap KyungSoo akan meringankan syarat yang dia berikan. KyungSoo tak peduli dan justru malah menahan tawa melihat sang pembalap yang benar benar OOC saat bersamanya.  
"Tapi tetap saja sulit Dokter nerd! Mungkin aku masih bisa menang disini. Tapi kau tau sendiri aku punya masalah di Sepang dan tidak pernah sekalipun juara disana" Protes Jongin lagi. KyungSoo berfikir sejenak. Ya.. memang benar! Setau KyungSoo, selama 8 tahun berkarir didunia balap, Jongin tidak pernah meraih podium pertama di Malaysia. Torehan terbaiknya di Negeri Jiran itu hanya finish di posisi 3 saat pemuda itu masih di kelas moto2. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin sulit naik podium setiap balapan di Sepang.  
"Baiklah... akan kupermudah! Jika kau bisa naik podium di 3 seri terakhir, aku akan memaafkanmu"  
"Bahkan diposisi ketiga?"  
"Ya.. pokoknya kau harus naik podium" Jawab KyungSoo santai sambil meraih sebuah kaleng minuman dimeja yang tadi diberikan oleh salah satu kru padanya. Jongin berfikir sejenak sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan seringai iblis.  
"Baiklah! Tapi kau yang harus jadi Umbrella Girl-ku"  
Brush  
KyungSoo hampir saja menyemburkan cairan soda yang baru akan dia telan. Beruntung tangan kanannya sempat menutupi bibirnya sendiri. Dokter muda itu menelan paksa cairan yang tertahan dalam mulutnya.  
"Uhuk.. Apa kau bilang?" Tanya KyungSoo terbatuk kecil. Merasakan sesak karna menelan paksa minumannya. Jongin terkikik geli melihat reaksi KyungSoo.  
"Ya... Kau harus jadi Umbrella Girl-ku. Aku butuh seorang gadis untuk memayungiku. Ssshh... dan aku ingin kau yang melakukannya" Jelas Jongin sambil mengurut kecil kakinya yang terasa nyeri. Kali ini KyungSoo yang melayangkan tatapan protes.  
"Yakk! Pertama dan terakhir kali melakukannya, aku harus kehilangan ke-gadisanku! Aku tak mau mengulanginya lagi" Balas KyungSoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Senyum jahil terlihat sekilas diwajah Jongin. Namun pemuda itu segera menutupinya dengan ekspresi serius.  
"Hei! Aku juga kehilangan keperjakaanku. Tapi aku tidak masalah. Aku malah senang dan jika bisa aku ingin mengulanginya lagi dengan orang yang sama" KyungSoo cengo. Mengulanginya? Dengan orang yang sama? Entah kenapa ucapan Jongin terdengar seperti 'Aku ingin menidurimu lagi' ditelinga KyungSoo. Kedua kalimat itu memang punya makna yang sama kan? KyungSoo gondok seketika. Tangan mungilnya mengangkat kaki Jongin yang terkilir dan menghempaskannya secara kasar. Kaki kanan Jongin kembali berdenyut nyeri dan membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.  
"Jika kau terus bicara ngawur seperti itu, aku akan membuat kakimu benar benar patah Kim Jongin" Ancam KyungSoo menatap Jongin horor. Gadis itu membuang muka kearah lain. Merajuk sepertinya. Jongin yang tadinya terus mengeluh sakit kini tersenyum lembut. Dia senang bisa kembali akrab dengan KyungSoo. Dia senang gadis itu tak lagi bersikap dingin padanya.  
"Aku hanya bercanda Dokter Nerd!" Jongin meraih pipi KyungSoo dengan sebelah tangan dan memaksa sang gadis yang masih cemberut agar menghadap padanya. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi cemberut KyungSoo yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya. Bibirnya yang mengerucut seolah mengundang Jongin untuk melumatnya habis habisan :v (Jongin Kumat)  
"Tapi aku serius ingin kau menjadi Umbrella Girl-ku" Lanjutnya melepaskan pipi KyungSoo.  
"Kau janji tidak akan taruhan atau melakukan hal bejat padaku setelah balapan?" Tanya KyungSoo seolah menyindir Jongin. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya Jongin tersenyum sejak kecelakaan 45 menit lalu. Padahal sebelum ini pemuda itu sangat irit senyum dan selalu mengeluarkan aura suram :v  
Semua yang dikatakan KyungSoo seolah bisa membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas.  
"Iya.. aku janji" Gumam Jongin diiringi kekehan kecil. KyungSoo bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan sedikit Rok hitam panjangnya.  
"Aku akan mencari minyak. Aku akan mengurut kakimu agar cepat sembuh dan kau bisa ikut Kualifikasi sesi 1 nanti sore" Gadis itu berlalu menjauhi Jongin dan berniat keluar dari sana. Tapi sang pembalap yang merasa KyungSoo belum memberi jawaban segera berteriak saat Dokter muda itu baru membuka pintu.  
"Hei Dokter Nerd! Jadi bagaimana? kau mau jadi Umbrella Girl-ku lagi tidak?" Tanya Jongin berteriak. KyungSoo berbalik dan menampilkan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang sudah beberapa hari tak dilihat oleh Jongin. Jongin terpana. Itu adalah senyuman yang berhasil membuat Jongin melongo seperti orang bodoh saat di Motegi minggu lalu. Meski penampilan KyungSoo mungkin tidak secantik saat itu. Tapi entah kenapa senyum gadis berpenampilan nerd itu tatap terlihat mempesona bagi Jongin.  
"Yaa.. mau bagaimana lagi? Jika kau memang butuh bantuanku, tak ada alasan untukku menolak" KyungSoo keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Jongin yang tersenyum senyum gaje setelah kepergiannya -_-!

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Flashback-nya yang END maksudnya :v

Nah... terjawab sudah alasan Jongin jadi tersenyum aneh sejak tadi. Ya.. itu karna seorang gadis yang menjabat sebagai Dokter Pribadi-nya.  
KyungSoo!  
Jongin masih tampak tak peduli dengan kedua sahabatnya dan asik dengan dunia-nya sendiri.  
Chanyeol dan Menma kini masih saling berbisik membicarakan Jongin yang mendadak gila.  
"Chanyeol-nii! Kenapa aku mulai merasa takut pada Jongin-nii ya?" Gumam Menma horor  
"Sama! Kurasa sebaiknya kita jangan ganggu dia. Dia sedang benar benar gila" Keduanya kini saling pandang dan mengangguk bersamaan.  
"Setuju" Ucap keduanya kompak.  
"Kalian sedang melihat apa sih?" Bahkan mereka mengabaikan begitu saja pertanyaan dari seorang gadis yang mendadak muncul dibelakang mereka. Merasa diabaikan, gadis yang sepertinya ingin masuk itu langsung menerobos melewati dua pemuda tiang yang menghalangi pintu.  
"Hei Jongin! Kau baik baik saja?" Gadis itu mendadak berubah panik dan segera menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat tersenyum senyum aneh.  
"Kau tidak apa apa kan? Apa kau cedera? Apa tulangmu ada yang patah? Apa kepalamu pusing? Lehermu? Lenganmu? pergelanganmu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai terjatuh hah? Dasar Adik bodoh! Gara-gara kau, Umma jadi mengomeliku saat aku baru sampai di bandara" Gadis itu langsung berceramah sambil memeriksa setiap jengkal tubuh Jongin dengan sadis. Mulai dari lengan, leher, kepala, punggung dll. Chanyeol dan Menma yang menyaksikan kejadian itu malah bengong dan sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membantu Jongin.  
"YAKK! NOONA! HENTIKAN! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU YA?" Gadis itu menghentikan acara memeriksa(?)nya dan nyengir tanpa dosa. Sepertinya dia tak sadar sudah mengganggu sang adik dari khayalan indahnya tentang seorang gadis -_-  
"Hehe... Jarang jarang aku bisa menyiksamu kan Jongin?" Jawab gadis itu dengan watadosnya. Jongin sweatdrop. Kakaknya sangat 'perhatian' sekali padanya. Tunggu dulu!  
Mata Jongin melebar dan menatap heran gadis dihadapannya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik... (Jongin lemot ye?) #DilemparBatako

"NOONA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" Teriakan histeris Jongin seketika membuat ketiga orang lainnya harus menutup paksa telinga mereka. Gadis yang tidak lain adalah kakak kandung Jongin melayangkan deathglare mematikan pada sang pembalap. Sedangkan kedua orang yang tadi merumpi diambang pintu kini sudah lenyap entah kemana.  
"Heii! Kau mau membuat telingaku tuli ya? " Protesnya memukul lengan Jongin yang kini melongo menatap sang kakak.  
"Kenapa Noona bisa ada disini? " Tanya jongin tak memperdulikan protesan kakaknya tadi. Kakak Jongin yang kita tau bernama Xiumin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah tak mengerti maksud sang adik.  
"Maksudmu apa? Tentu saja aku disini untuk menemanimu sebelum balapan" Xiumin dengan santai mengambil tempat disamping Jongin. Jongin melotot dan sedikit menjauh dari sang kakak. Ini berita buruk. Jika kakaknya ada disini, berarti dia tidak akan dipayungi oleh KyungSoo. TIDAKK! Jika itu sampai terjadi, sia sia-lah pengorbanan Jongin dengan sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya dilintasan.  
"APAA? Ta-tapi… bu-bukankah kau bilang ingin menjaga JongDae hyung?"  
"JongDae bilang sudah tidak apa apa! Padahal kaki kirinya patah karna kecelakaan itu. Dia itu terlalu perhatian padamu! Dia yang menyuruhku kemari karna tau kau tidak suka ada yang memayungimu selain aku" Jawab Xiumin cemberut. Dia kesal karna sang kekasih justru memintanya untuk menemani Jongin balapan. Padahal dia sangat ingin merawat JongDae hingga benar benar sembuh.  
"Ta-tapi Noona! A-aku…."  
Ceklek  
Pintu yang terbuka membuat Jongin gagal menyelesaikan kalimatnya.  
"Jongin! Aku tak menemukan minyak untuk mengurut kakimu. Jadi…" KyungSoo yang baru saja menutup pintu menghentikan ucapannya melihat seorang gadis disamping Jongin. Xiumin menatap heran KyungSoo. Sepertinya dia merasa aneh karna selama init tak ada seorang perempuanpun yang diperbolehkan masuk kedalam paddock oleh Jongin.  
"Ah… maaf aku mengganggu ya? " Tanya KyungSoo yang merasa agak tidak enak mengganggu obrolan Jongin dengan gadis yang dia tau adalah Kakak Jongin.  
"Kau siapa? " Bukannya mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'tidak apa apa' atau 'kau tidak mengganggu', Xiumin justru malah bertanya siapa KyungSoo. Ya.. sebenarnya wajar saja karna Xiumin memang tidak mengenal KyungSoo. Xiumin mengamati penampilan KyungSoo Dari atas kebawah. Dia baru tau ternyata ada gadis yang suka memakai pakaian serba panjang di jaman modern seperti ini.  
"A-ah… A-aku Do KyungSoo. Aku dokter pribadi Jongin" KyungSoo memperkenalkan dirinya dan membungkuk sebentar. Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.  
"Dokter Pribadi? Bukannya Dokter pribadi-mu itu Yifan ya Jongin?"  
"Dia adik Kris-ge Noona! Dia sedang cuti, jadi si Dokter Nerd menggantikannya" Jongin menjelaskan. Xiumin ber-oh ria dan mengangguk paham. Jangan tanya kenapa dia tidak bertanya tentang pangilan Dokter Nerd itu. Tanpa bertanya pun dia sudah tau yang dimaksud Jongin adalah KyungSoo karna sang adik suka member 'gelar' secara sembarangan pada orang lain. Dia kembali menatap KyungSoo yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Kali ini dengan senyum manis.  
"Ah! Jadi kau adik kandung Yifan ya? " KyungSoo membalas senyuman Xiumin dengan senyumannya yang bisa membuat author terkena diabetes dadakan (saking manisnya) :v  
"Iya benar ! Mmm… maaf, apa aku tadi mengganggu obrolan kalian? Aku hanya ingin mengurus kaki Jongin yang terkilir" KyungSoo membungkuk sebentar sebagai permintaan maaf.  
"kau tidak mengganggu Dokter nerd! Lagipula kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau tidak tau berapa lama menunggumu hah? "  
"Maaf Jongin. Aku kan sedang mencari minyak untuk mengurut kakimu" KyungSoo mendekati Jongin dan memegang kaki kanannya yang terkilir. Xiumin sedikit menjauh dari mereka agar KyungSoo bisa lebih leluasa mengobati kaki adiknya.  
"Apa masih terasa sakit?" tanya KyungSoo lembut sambil memijat pelan kaki Jongin. Jongin meringis pelan setiap kali KyungSoo memijat kakinya agak keras. KyungSoo menurunkan kaki Jongin secara perlahan karna pemuda itu terus merengek sakit.  
"Kurasa agak sulit memijat tanpa minyak. Aku akan mencari minyak lagi. Kau tunggu dulu ya" KyungSoo kembali berdiri dan berniat pergi dari sana tapi Jongin menahan tangannya.  
"kau mau pergi kemana lagi? Kenapa kau suka sekali meninggalkanku?" Tanya jongin agak mendramatiasir -_-  
"Aku ingin mencari minyak. Hanya sebentar! "  
"Janji benar benar hanya sebentar? "  
"Iya aku janji!" KyungSoo berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya melayangkan senyum manis yang membuat Jongin kaku ditempat. Jongin kembali tersenyum gaje, membayangkan senyum manis KyungSoo.  
"adikku sedang jatuh cinta ya"  
DEG  
Astaga! Jongin lupa Xiumin masih disana. Dia menoleh pada sang kakak yang kini tersenyum jahil disampingnya.  
"A-apa maksudmu Noona? A-aku tidak... "  
"kau mudah ditebak Jongin. Lagipula aku tidak pernah melihatmu sedekat itu dengan seorang gadis. Caramu menatapnya. Tingkah bodohmu saat melihat senyumnya. Sudah terlihat bahwa kau suka padanya"  
"Tapi aku benar benar tidak…"  
"Tidak usah mengelak Jongin! Aku kakakmu! Aku sangat mengenal dirimu" Jongin terdiam sebentar. Mengingat semua tentang KyungSoo yang selalu membuatnya bahagia. Mungkin benar dia mencintai KyungSoo.  
"Arrgghhh… aku tidak mengerti. Tapi baiklah! Aku akui, aku memang menyukainya" Teriak Jongin pada akhirnya. Xiumin tersenyum. Dia senang adiknya yang selalu menjauh dari wanita, kini sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis.  
"Aku senang kau akhirnya menemukan seorang gadis yang bisa menghancurkan tembok gengsimu. Tapi yang membuatku heran, kau menyukai seorang gadis yang berpenampilan nerd dan menolak semua gadis cantik yang mendekatimu. Kau bahkan menolak Krystal yang menembakmu 6 tahun lalu. Padahal gadis itu sudah jelas sangat cantik. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang sudah jelas telihat indah?" Jongin mendengus. Dia merasa sang kakak merendahkan KyuingSooo-'nya'.Ya… memang dia menolak Krystal, gadis cantik yang menembaknya 6 tahun lalu dan menyukai KyungSoo yang berpenampilan nerd. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melihat sesuatu yang cantik dan indah. Xiumin tidak tau saja jika dibalik penampilan nerd itu terdapat gadis cantik yang menyembunyikan keindahannya. Sesaat kemudian dia mengigat sesuatu.  
"Yaaa... Seperti yang tertulis dikamus sepuluh ribuan punya author  
'Love is beauty, but not every beauty have love'. Artinya  
Cinta itu indah, tapi tidak semua keindahan mengandung cinta.  
Dia mungkin tidak terlihat indah, tapi dia satu satunya orang yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta" Kalimat yang mungkin bisa disebut pantun atau syair atau sajak itu sukses membuat Xiumin bermuntah-muntah ria. Xiumin bersumpah, tidak ada hal yang lebih menggelikan dari adiknya yang berubah absurd karna sedang jatuh cinta. Dan lagi! Entah darimana Jongin bisa tau harga kamus mini yang dibeli author di Luwes waktu lebaran 3 tahun lalu -! .  
Disisi lain, author yang lagi enak enak makan cireng dipinggir jalan mendadak dilanda(?) bersin hebat(?) yang membuatnya keselek cireng dan harus menghabiskan 2 ember air kobokan -_-! -_-!  
'Siapa yang lagi ngomongin gua?' Batin author murka :v :v (Pertanyaannya, emang di Australia ada cireng gitu? #AbaikanPertanyaanDiatas  
#AbaikanJugaKenyempilanSaya -!  
Bek tu stori  
"Adikku sudah benar benar gila. Oh iya.. jika kulihat gadis itu mirip dengan Umbrella Girl yang kau cium di Jepang minggu lalu" Jongin diam. Dia tak menyangka kakaknya akan membahas kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Maklum saja! Kejadian itu menjadi tranding topic dibeberapa Negara. Keluarga Jongin bahkan langsung menelfon dan bertanya siapa gadis itu. Dan Xiumin menjadi yang paling histeris setelah Ibunya saat itu. Jongin menggusap tengkuknya kikuk.  
"Yaaa… sebenarnya Umbrella Girl yang kau maksud itu memang dia" Jawab jongin agak ragu. Xiumin tersentak.  
"Apa? Jadi gadis itu benar KyungSoo? " Jongin mengangguk. Xiumin melongo. Dia seolah tak percaya jika gadis cantik yang dicium adikny ternyata penampilan aslinya seperti itu.  
"Akan kujelaskan cerita rincinya nanti. Tapi untuk sekarang, bisakah Noona kembali ke-Korea saja?" Xiumin menatap horror pada Jongin. Yang benar saja! Dia baru saja sampai disini dan Jongin justru mengusirnya.  
"apa maksudmu?"  
"Noona Kumohon! kau pulang saja ke Korea. Jagalah JongDae Hyung saja"  
"Kau mengusirku? Aku tidak akan pulang"  
"Noona ayolah! Jika kau disini, Dokter Nerd pasti tidak mau jadi Umbrella Girl-ku. Jadi kumohon pulanglah" Jongin memohoon sambil merengek seperti anak TK. Ahh… Xiumin tau sekarang! Jongin ingin dipayungi oleh KyungSoo. Dia hampir saja tertawa. Jongin yang sedang jatuh cinta sangat absurd menurutnya. Xiumin menyeringai setan.  
"Tidak mau! Memangnya siapa yang 7 tahun lalu merengek memintaku menemaninya balapan. Sekarang kau harus menjalani sisa karirmu didunia balap bersamaku" Xiumin menjulurkan lidahnya. Dia berdiri dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Jongin yang tenggelam dalam rasa frustasi.  
Blam  
Suara pintu yang ditutup keras menyadarkan Jongin kembali keduania nyata.  
"NOONAAA! KAU JAHAT SEKALI PADA ADIKMU" teriaknya sambil mengacak rambut frustasi.  
"Arrghhh... aku hanya mau si Dokter Nerd yang menjadi Umbrella Girl-ku!" Dibalik pintu Xiumin tertawa ngakak. Walau dia tak mendengar teriakan Jongin, tapi dia tau Jongin sedang berteriak gaje sekarang.  
"Hihihi… Adikku sudah dewasa rupanya" gumamnya.

.

TBC

Hai Gaes! Ane kembali dengan ini ff absurd :D  
Maaf mengganggu kehidupan kalian dengan update ini FF  
Maaf juga kalo chapter ini mengecewakan dan makasih ya yang masih mau baca  
Makasih buat yang udah review, maaf lagi karna saya nggak bisa bales satu-satu

.

.

.

Harap Review ya :D

.

.

Winter Soldier


	6. Chapter 6

Title : My Nerd Umbrella Girl  
Author : Winter Soldier  
Cast : -Kim Jongin  
-Do KyungSoo (GS)  
Other Cast : -Park Chanyeol  
-Menma Uchiha  
Genre : Humor dikit, Romance(?), Friendship(?), Yadong dikit  
Rate : jangan Tanya  
Warning : Absurd, Aneh, Gaje, Typo Bertebaran, Humor Gagal, SasuNaru Nyempil (FF KaiSoo ane nggak nyempil SasuNaru? Nggak greget)  
Disclaimer : Ini FF milik saya dan asli dari imajinasi dalam otak somplak saya. KaiSoo milik orang tua mereka. Menma & SasuNaru milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei dan saya udah dapet izin nyempilin mereka di ff gaje ini

.  
CHAPTER 6

.  
Suasana paddock terasa sunyi dengan hanya dua orang yang berada didalamnya. Jongin dan KyungSoo duduk diam ditempat mereka masing masing. KyungSoo yang sibuk mengurus kaki Jongin dan Jongin sendiri hanya diam sambil memandangi apa yang KyungSoo lakukan. Namun meski begitu, mereka sebenarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sama. Sangat canggung, entah kenapa mereka tidak terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini walaupun keduanya baru saja baikan beberapa jam lalu. Mereka tak suka ini. Tapi.. mereka tidak ada yang mau bicara dulu. Keduanya hanya diam dan berharap orang dihadapan mereka memiliki inisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak KyungSoo memasuki ruangan itu dan memijat kaki Jongin yang terkilir. Dan sudah selama itu pula suasana sama sekali tidak berubah. KyungSoo yang mulai jenuh akhirnya memilih buka suara dan mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya sejak melihat Kakak Jongin didalam paddock.  
"Ekm! kakakmu datang tiba tiba tanpa memberi tahu ya?" Jongin terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas.  
"ya.. begitulah. Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahuku. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jongin sekilas. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil kearah Jongin yang juga menatapnya.  
"Tidak apa apa. Hanya saja aku mendengar suaramu saat kau berteriak 'NOONA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?' hehehe… suaramu lucu sekali saat itu Jongin" KyungSoo terkekeh geli setelah menirukan teriakan absurd Jongin dengan suara yang dibuat buat. Apalagi mengingat Menma dan Chanyeol yang langsung berlari keluar paddock dengan ekspresi horor sambil menutup telinga mereka.  
"kau ini… suaraku tidak seperti itu!" Jongin berdecak kecil dan mengacak kasar tatanan rambut KyungSoo membuat kunciran rambut sang gadis berantakan.  
"Yaakk! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku Jongin!" KyungSoo berdiri dengan muka dilipat dan memukul lengan Jongin yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah tanda mengejek oleh Jongin. KyungSoo makin cemberut dan mendudukkan dirinya kasar disamping Jongin. Tangan kecilnya melepas ikat rambut ditengkuknya dan menaruh benda itu di pahanya. KyungSoo berniat kembali menguncir lemas rambutnya dibagian bawah, namun tangan Jongin menahannya.  
"kenapa?" Tanya KyungSoo bingung. Jongin berdecak dan menyingkirkan tangan KyungSoo yang menahan rambutnya membuat rambut panjang sang gadis tergerai.  
"Ckk.. Apa kau tidak bosan dengan gaya rambutmu yang seperti kakak Sasuke Ahjussi (Uchiha Itachi ) seperti itu?" Jongin melepas kacamata KyungSoo dan menaruhnya di samping tubuhnya. Tangannya lantas membalik tubuh KyungSoo agar memunggunginya kemudian mulai mengutak-atik(?) rambut panjang sang gadis. KyungSoo diam, tak berkomentar apapun dan membiarkan Jongin bermain main dengan rambutnya. KyungSoo bisa merasakan tangan Jongin mengumpulkan helaian rambutnya dibagian belakang kepala. Seperti yang biasa KyungSoo lakukan, hanya saja posisinya lebih tinggi. Pemuda itu mengambil ikat rambut dari paha KyungSoo (Moduuuuuusss!) dan mengikat rambut yang dia tahan dengan tangan kirinya.  
"Nahhh… begini kan lebih baik daripada kau kuncir lemas begitu." Komentar Jongin mengembalikan kacamata KyungSoo dan merapikan poni sang gadis yang memanjang dan menutupi sebagian matanya. Jari telunjuknya menyelipkan(?) ujung poni gadis itu dibelakang telinga.  
" kau terlihat lebih cantik seperti ini" Gumam Jongin tersenyum puas dan menjauhkan tangannya dari KyungSoo.  
BLUSH  
Pipi KyungSoo memanas. Baru kali ini ada yang memuji dirinya cantik. Penampilannya yang serba tertutup dan cupu membuat tidak seorangpun pernah memujinya seperti ini. Kalaupun ada yang memujinya, paling paling hanya orang tuanya, kakaknya (Kris), dan kakak iparnya (Suho). Itupun hanya saat KyungSoo ada dirumah, saat dia menggerai rambutnya dan memakai softlens. Dan saat dia kembali dengan setelan nerd-nya, Kris tidak akan segan segan mengeluarkan kritik pedas yang biasanya akan dihadiahi jitakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka atau Suho sang istri.  
Jongin tersenyum geli melihat KyungSoo yang mematung dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu terlihat semakin manis apalagi dengan tatanan rambut yang baru Jongin buat.  
"jangan memerah begitu! Kau jadi terlihat semakin manis tau" Jongin meraih kedua pipi KyungSoo dengan tangannya dan tersenyum melihat pipi tembam itu menggembung. Mata KyungSoo mengerjab seolah nyawanya baru saja kembali.  
"ter-terima kasih sudah membantuku Jongin" ucap KyungSoo setelah Jongin melepaskan pipinya. Gadis itu meraba kunciran rambut dibelakang kepalanya dan sebuah senyum simpul terlihat diwajah manisnya.  
"kau bisa menguncir rambut Jongin?" Tanya KyungSoo agak penasaran. Oh.. ayolah! Jongin seorang laki laki. Dan lagi… dia seorang pembalap. Siapa yang tidak terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa tangan yang biasanya selalu memegang setir itu ternyata bisa menguncir rambut.  
"Xiu Noona kadang merasa risih dengan rambutnya yang tergerai. Dan karena malas merapikannya sendiri, dia biasanya menyuruhku untuk mengikat rambutnya" jawab sang pembalap bangga . KyungSoo mengangguk paham, tidak menyangka jika kehidupan kakak beradik itu ternyata cukup ajaib(?). Ternyata banyak hal yang tidak dia ketahui tentang Jongin. Maklum saja! Dia baru bertemu Jongin beberapa hari dan semua hal yang dia tau tentang Jongin biasanya dia dapat dari internet, televisi, atau dari cerita yang Chanyeol ceritakan padanya. Jongin dan kakaknya benar benar unik(?). KyungSoo tersenyum kecil. Namun sesaat kemudian ekspresi wajah KyungSoo mendadak berubah mengingat kakak Jongin.  
"heii… Kakakmu sudah ada disini sekarang! Jadi kurasa lusa nanti tugasku sudah tidak double lagi" gumam KyungSoo dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Jongin yang tadi juga tersenyum mendadak ekspresinya berubah dingin.  
"Bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku?"  
"Iya... tapi itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi karna kakakmu sudah ada disini. Lagipula aku hanya menggantikan posisi kakakmu untuk sementara kan. Mungkin 'sementara' itu memang cuma sekali. Hahaha¦ " KyungSoo tertawa hambar. Entahlah! Dia tak mengerti. Tapi dia mulai mersa nyaman dengan kedekatannya dan Jongin. Apalagi saat pemuda itu memintanya untuk kembali menjadi Umbrella Girl. Ada perasaan bahagia yang KyungSoo rasakan meski saat itu dia (sok) menolak.  
"Nahhh! jadi tugasku menjadi Umbrella Girl-mu sudah selesai" Gumam KyungSoo agak berat.  
"Tapi kau sudah janji padaku kan?" Balas Jongin dengan nada merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Aku akan minta Xiu Noona untuk pulang ke Korea. Jadi kau harus tetap menjadi Umbrella Girl-ku Dokter Nerd!" KyungSoo menatap horor pada Jongin. Merasa pemuda itu agak gesrek.  
"Yang benar saja! Kakakmu itu baru datang Jongin! Tega sekali kau minta dia kembali ke Korea. Dia itu kakakmu sendiri Jongin!" KyungSoo mengomeli Jongin yang dia anggap sebagai adik yang durhaka pada kakaknya.  
"Tapi sekarang aku maunya kau!" Mohon Jongin dengan muka melas yang dimata author terlihat sangat menjijikkan.  
"Sudahlah Jongin! Kita hentikan saja perdebatan ini." KyungSoo bangkit dari posisinya.

"Aku sudah selesai memijat kakimu. Sudah tidak terlalu sakit kan?" Jongin ikut berdiri dan benar saja,kakinya sudah tidak sesakit tadi.  
"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Nanti sore mungkin sudah sembuh dan kau harus ikut kualifikasi pertama hari ini. Kau harus konsentrasi agar bisa ikut kualifikasi kedua besok" KyungSoo menjauh dari Jongin berniat keluar dari ruangan itu. Jongin menahannya.  
"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya menuntut.  
"Aku mau cuci tangan" KyungSoo dengan santai melepaskan tangan Jongin dan ingin kembali berjalan keluar.  
"Kita belum selesai bicara" Bentak Jongin agak keras yang membuat KyungSoo kembali berhenti dan berbalik.  
"Cukup jongin! Aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi! Kakakmu disini dan aku kembali ke pekerjaan asliku sebagai doktermu. Masalah selesai" KyungSoo melangkah cepat keluar dari paddock meninggalkan Jongin yang sekarang sedang menyumpah serapahi kakaknya sendiri dalam hati (Adik nggak sopan )  
'Ini semua karna Xiumin Noona' runtuknya dalam hati. Pemuda itu kembali menaruh pantatnya diatas sofa. Tangannya memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.  
"Aku jadi benar benar gila hanya karna seorang gadis nerd"

.  
TBC

Gimana? Pendek banget kan? Ini Cuma ane kasih moment KaiSoo doang karna menurut ane, FF ini terlalu sedikit moment KaiSoo-nya. Okelah makasih ya buat yang mau baca chapter terpendek ane ini  
Dan maaf kalo mengecewakan. Maaf juga typo bertebaran

Makasih ya yang udah kasih kritik & saran! Maaf kalo seandainya ini FF kurang memuaskan. Maklum, saya kalo nulis kadang suka asal asalan.

.  
.

Review ya gaes :D

Winter Soldier


	7. Chapter 7

Title : My Nerd Umbrella Girl  
Author : Winter Soldier a.k.a Kim JongDi  
Cast : -Kim Jongin  
-Do KyungSoo (GS)  
Other Cast : -Park Chanyeol  
-Menma Uchiha (mungkin akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu(?))  
Genre : Humor dikit, Romance(?), Friendship(?), Yadong dikit  
Rate : bisa T bisa M (Tergantung permintaan dan penawaran(?) #DikiraEkonomiBisnis :v :v  
Warning : Absurd, Aneh, Gaje, Typo Bertebaran, Humor Gagal, SasuNaru Nyempil (FF KaiSoo ane nggak nyempil SasuNaru? Nggak greget)  
Disclaimer : Ini FF milik saya dan asli dari imajinasi dalam otak somplak saya. KaiSoo milik orang tua mereka. Menma & SasuNaru milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei dan saya udah dapet izin nyempilin mereka di ff gaje ini :v :v

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

"Kudengar kau mogok balapan. Kau ada masalah adik kecil?" Suara santai Xiumin yang baru saja memasuki paddock membuat Jongin badmood seketika. Jongin menghiraukan kakaknya yang duduk manis disampingnya. Pandangan pembalap muda itu tak teralih dari ponsel yang sejak tadi dia pegang. Xiumin terkikik kecil. Sejujurnya dia sangat tau apa yang membuat adiknya Out Of Character seperti ini. Dia hampir tertawa ngakak saat teringat dengan Chanyeol mengeluh padanya karna Jongin yang berubah aneh. Beberapa menit lalu, adiknya bahkan mengumumkan tidak akan ikut balapan kepada semua kru di pit.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Ayolah... para kru sangat frustasi menghadapi sikapmu yang ababil belakangan ini" jongin masih diam dan memilih berkutat dengan benda elektronik ditangannya. Membuka media sosial yang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada wajah sang kakak.

"Kau merajuk padaku adik kecil?" tanya Xiumin menyenggol lengan Jongin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, menggoda pemuda yang lebih muda 4 yahun darinya itu. Jongin mendengus sebal.

'Apa-apaan kakak pengacau ini? Membuat masalah tapi tidak merasa bersalah' batinnya. Helaan nafas keluar dari bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Tidak! Memang ada masalah apa sampai aku harus marah pada Noona?" jawab sekaligus tanyanya judes. Tentu saja dia bohong dibagian tidak marah.

"Kalau memang tidak ada masalah dan kau tidak merajuk, cepat temui para kru. Mereka ingin tau apa motormu bermasalah sampai kau tampil buruk belangan ini"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak akan ikut balapan. Toh aku sudah jadi juara dunia kan?"

"Kau sombong sekali" gumam Xiumin dengan nada meremehkan. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya. Otaknya mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang sekiranya bisa memperbaiki mood jongin. Dia bisa saja menuruti apa yang Jongin inginkan (ingat permintaan Jongin di chapter 5). Tapi jika dia lakukan sekarang, dia tidak akan bisa menjahili adiknya lagi. -_-

Ting

Sebuah ide melintas dikepalanya. Wajahnya menampilkan senyum jahil.

"Baiklah... kurasa aku tidak akan bisa membujukmu mengingat kau keras kepala. Aku pergi dulu adik kecil" Pamit Xiumin sebelum meninggalkan Jongin sendirian diruangan itu. Menyadari sang kakak sudah pergi, Jongin mendengus.

"Kakakku benar-benar menyebalkan dan tidak peka" gerutunya menatap tajam pintu yang baru tertutup.

BRUK

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa jam lalu saat dia hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo didalam paddock.

'Apa dia tak memang sebenarnya tak ingin mendampingiku sebelum balapan? Memang apa salahnya dia tetap menjadi Umbrella Girl-ku walau Xiumin Noona sudah disini?' Batinnya kesal. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Jongin akui, sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar terjerat oleh adik dari Dokter pribadinya (Kris) itu.

"Jika aku memang meyukainya, lalu bagaimana perasaan si Dokter Nerd padaku?" Jongin mengusap wajahnya dan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Pertanyaan itu mendadak berputar-putar dikepalanya. Bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo padanya? Apa dia...

CKLEK

Pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan pikiran si pembalap yang sedang ber-galau ria. Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak ingin melihat siapa yang masuk. Dia kira itu adalah Xiumin yang kembali untuk membujuknya ikut balapan (lagi).

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan balapan kan Noona? Jangan coba membujukku lagi" Teriaknya menutup pandangannya dengan lengan. Dia tidak sadar jika sosok yang baru masuk bukanlah kakaknya.

"Ohh... Jadi keluhan para kru tentang kau yang mogok balapan itu benar?"

Mata Jongin terbuka lebar. Dia segera berdiri begitu melihat Kyungsoo yang kini berdiri didepannya.

"Dokter Nerd? A-ah.. maaf. Kukira kau Miniie Noona" Kyungsoo mengabaikan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan. Gadis itu kini memasang tampang marah pada pemuda didepannya.

"Jadi benar kalau kau mogok balapan?" Ujar Kyungsoo mengulangi pertanyaanya dengan penekanan. Tangan mungilnya kini sudah terlipat didepan dada. Dia tadi langsung kemari setelah Xiumin datang padanya meminta bantuan membujuk Jongin yang katanya mogok balapan. Awalnya dia pikir itu hanya guyonan. Tapi ternyata benar.

"Emm... ya..." Jawab Jongin ragu. Matanya melirik mata Kyungsoo yang tertutup kacamata.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak kasihan dengan para kru yang bekerja keras demi kau?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya... aku agak malas" jawab Jongin berbohong. Tak mungkin kan dia bilang jika alasannya bersikap egois seperti ini karna Kyungsoo kan?

"Malas katamu?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya heran. Oh ayolah... yang dia tau, Jongin sudah mencintai dunia balap sejak kecil (Kyungsoo tau dari profil Jongin yang dia baca di internet). Tidak mungkin! Sangat tidak mungkin Jongin malas balapan meskipun dia sudah menjadi juara dunia. Tahun lalu saja Jongin tetap ngotot ingin balapan saat dia sedang cedera. Padahal saat itupun gelar juara sudah ada ditangannya.

"Kau bohong"

"Tidak" Jongin masih menyangkal. Tapi Kyungsoo juga tetap tak percaya.

"Jika kau tetap tidak ingin balapan, jangan salahkan aku jika tidak memaafkanmu dan mendiamkanmu lagi seperti tadi. Kau lupa kita baru berbaikan 3 jam lalu? Dan jika kuingat, aku belum sepenuhnya menerima permintaan maafmu" Jongin gelagapan. Astaga! Dia lupa dengan perjanjiannya dan Kyungsoo untuk naik podium di 3 seri tersisa.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi..."

"kita sudah sepakat dengan hal itu Jongin" Jongin tau mereka sudah sepakat. Bukannya dia tak ingin memenuhinya. Tentu Jongin ingin agar Kyungsoo memaafkannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau balapan jika Miniie Noona masih disini" Sungguh, dia ingin Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya saat di garis start nanti, bukan kakaknya. Dia ingin semakin dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Ingin gadis itu selalu berada didekatnya. Jongin ingin memastikan, apa benar dia menyukai Kyungsoo? Dia masih belum yakin. Itulah alasan dia tak ingin balapan jika Xiumin tak memenuhi permintaannya.

"Alasan macam apa itu? Jangan main-main Jongin. Katakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa kau melakukan tindakan egois seperti ini" bentak Kyungsoo. Gadis itu merasa Jongin berubah menjadi egois dan hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi itu memang alasanku Dokter Nerd" Nada suara Jongin mulai meninggi. Sepertinya dia juga mulai terbawa emosi disini. Mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan terasa sangat sulit.

"Alasan yang tidak masuk akal"

"Masuk akal! Karna jika Xiumin Noona masih disini. Maka kau..." Ucapan Jongin terputus. Hampir saja dia keceplosan mengatakan hal itu. Untung dia bisa mengendalikan mulutnya. Harga dirinya masih cukup tinggi untuk mengakui alasan yang sebenarnya. Dia dikenal sebagai pemuda yang anti perempuan ingat? Jadi Jongin tak akan mengatakannya untuk saat ini. Setidaknya sampai dia yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Lagipula Jongin takut Kyungsoo akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. Mereka baru bertemu seminggu dan Jongin sudah menyukai Kyungsoo? Lupakan fakta jika mereka sudah melakukan 'sesuatu'. Jatuh cinta dalam waktu singkat tetap terdengar aneh bagi Jongin.

"Maka aku apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo menuntut Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai. Penasaran kenapa dia disangkut pautkan dengan Xiumin. Apa itu berarti ini ada hubungannya dengan dia?

"Maka kau... AAGGHH! Aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang!" Rasa kecewa menyelimuti hati Kyungsoo. Tadinya dia berpikir ada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang akan dikatakan Jongin.

"Baik! Kalau begitu perjanjian kita batal" Kyungsoo berbalik dengan wajah kecewa yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

"Tu-tunggu... Dokter nerd!" Jongin mencekal lengan Kyungsoo. Memaksa gadis itu berhenti dan menarik tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya. Hal yang membuat Kyungsoo cukup terkejut.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Jongin?' Batinnya bingung. Walau tanpa dia sadari, ada perasaan nyaman yang dia rasakan setiap kali Jongin memeluknya seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengatakan alasannya padamu. Tapi tidak sekarang" gumam Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia ingin mengatakan alasannya melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Tapi tidak bisa! Dia sendiri masih ragu dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia sunggguh penasaran dengan apa yang ada dipikiran pemuda itu. Yang jelas, hal yang membuat Jongin tidak mau balapan itu tidak bisa diterima. Itu sudah membuat Jongin menjadi egois dan tidak profesional. Tapi yang lebih penting, itu juga yang membuat Jongin melanggar perjanjian mereka.

Dengan sedikit enggan, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga pelukan mereka terlepas.

"Tidak bisa! Kau tidak balapan, maka tidak akan ada kata maaf" Bohong! Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo kecewa bukan karna Jongin tak mau balapan. Tapi karna Jongin tak mau mengatakan alasannya.

BRAK

Kyungsoo menutup pintu keras. Kembali meninggalkan Jongin dengan rasa frustasi dan galau-nya.

"ARRGGHHH"

'Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan aku ingin dia menjadi Umbrella Girl-ku?' Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Dia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan, berniat menyusul Kyungsoo.

-My Nerd Umbrella Girl-

"Hei Yeol, kau melihat Dokter Nerd?" tanya Jongin pada Chanyeol yang sedang berkumpul dengan para kru lain. Dia sudah mencoba mencari Kyungsoo, tapi tak bisa menemukannya. Padahal mereka keluar dari paddock dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu jauh.

"Dia bilang ingin meredakan marah dengan jalan-jalan sebentar. Sebenarnya kenapa lagi dengan kalian? Dia tampak marah setelah bicara denganmu" Chanyeol memijat keningnya. Frustasi sendiri dengan kedua temannya yang terus saja bertengkar.

"Kemana dia?" Chanyeol menunjuk keluar pit.

"Ke arah kanan. Cepat selesaikan masalah kalian. Dan... HEI JONGIN! BAGAIMANA DENGAN KUALIFIKASINYA? 1 JAM LAGI AKAN DIMULAI" Chanyeol meneriaki Jongin yang berlari kearah yang dia tunjuk tadi. Tapi terlambat. Pemuda itu sudah hilang diantara kerumunan kru.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo di sirkuit balap yang luas itu. Sangat sulit mengingat banyaknya orang disana. Hingga matanya menangkap siluet gadis yang dia cari di bangku penonton (ini belum balapan, jadi bangku penonton kosong. Kalaupun ada orang paling nggak terlalu banyak). Sedang mengobrol akrab dengan seorang gadis lain. Kyungsoo tampak mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah kesal. Sedangkan gadis disampingnya tertawa mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo.

'Siapa gadis itu?' mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan gadis disamping Kyungsoo, Jongin berlari menghampiri keduanya yang masih saling berbincang.

"Dokter Nerd" Kedua gadis itu menoleh. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat semakin kesal sementara gadis disebelahnya melongo menatap Jongin.

"Apa mau-mu?"

"Kita harus bicara... emm... lagi" ujar Jongin pelan, agak canggung dengan gadis disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kau... Kim Jongin kan?" jongin menoleh pada gadis yang memanggil namanya. Tersenyum singkat untuk membalas senyum gadis itu, sebelum kembali pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya setelah melirik si gadis lain yang tersenyum aneh pada Jongin.

"Bukankah kita sudah biacara tadi? Dan kau sudah membuatku kesal. Ingat?"

"Tadi belum selesai, tapi kau sudah pergi" balas Jongin mulai agak nyolot.

"Kita su..."

"Astaga Kim Jongin! Aku... uh.. aku fans beratmu" dengan tidak sopannya, gadis disamping Kyungsoo tadi memotong ucapan Kyungsoo yang belum selesai dan meraih tangan Jongin (menyalaminya).

"Emm... i-iya. Senang bertemu denganmu" Merasa agak risih dengan sikap gadis itu, Jongin melepaskan tangan yang memegangnya.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau tidak lihat kami sedang bicara disini?" Bentak Kyungsoo yang entah kenapa menjadi agak sensi. Matanya yang bulat menatap tajam gadis yang dia panggil Baekhyun itu.

"Aku cuma ingin menyapa Jongin, Kyung" Ujar Baekhyun cemberut. Kyungsoo mendengus. Dia tau temannya itu sangat mengidolakan Jongin. Tapi dia tak suka gadis itu bersikap berlebihan saat bertemu Jongin. Kyungsoo tadi bahkan menghitung lamanya tangan Baekhyun menyalami Jongin. 10 detik. Salaman yang sangat tidak wajar dan terlalu lama bagi Kyungsoo. Bahkan dia yakin itu akan semakin lama jika tadi Jongin tidak melepaskannya paksa. Cemburu? Entahlah!

" Tapi kau berlebihan. Kami sedang bicara"

"Kau tenang saja. Jangan cemburu begitu. Aku tidak akan merebut Jongin darimu. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat bertemu dengannya" Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan polos. Tak sadar jika ucapannya membuat kedua orang didepannya salah tingkah. Terutama Kyungsoo.

"K-kau ini bicara apa Ba-Baek? Kami.. kami tidak..."

"Mu-mungkin kau salah paham tentang kami. Kami ini..." elak Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan. Membuat Baekhyun bingung harus mendengarkan yang mana.

"Kalian ini lucu ya. Malu malu begitu" jongin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Oh... gadis bernama Baekhyun sangat ceplas-ceplos atau memang polos?

"Oh.. ya Jongin. Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku temannya Kyungsoo. Aku seorang dokter juga lho. Dan aku fans beratmu. Aku sedang liburan disini sekaligus ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo tentang ciuman kalian di Jepang lalu. Bagaimana kejadian rincinya? Kyungsoo tidak mau menceritakannya saat kutelepon. Jadi aku kesini langsung saja biar dia mau bilang mumpung aku dapat libur seminggu. Tapi dia tetap tak mau bilang. Aku tanya padamu saja ya? Kenapa kau mencium Kyungsoo waktu itu? Apa kalian pacaran? Apa kau mencintai Kyungsoo? Apa Kyungsoo juga mencintaimu? Apa kalian saling mencintai? Kau tau Kyungsoo sangat sulit mendapat pacar sejak SMP, kalau kalian benar pacaran aku akan senang sekali. Dan.. bla bla bla" dengan semangat 45 dan tanpa menyaring kata-katanya, Baekhyun memeperkenalkan dirinya pada Jongin dan mengucapkan kalimat super panjang berisi pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

Astaga! Dia sedang bertengkar dengan Jongin. Tapi Baekhyun malah membuatnya malu karna membahas masalah ciuman mereka didepan publik saat di jepang dulu. Dia benar benar ingin melempar sahabatnya itu ketengah lintasan. Diliriknya Jongin yang kini juga meliriknya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan

'Apa gadis ini memang sangat cerewet?'

"Baek! Hentikan ocehanmu itu! Aku harus bicara empat mata dengan Jongin. Sebaiknya kau ikut kami sekarang" Baik! Kyungsoo harus memotong ucapan Baekhyun sebelum sahabatnya mengoceh tentang dia dan Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun dan memberi isyarat kepala pada Jongin agar mengikuti mereka.

"Baek! Duduk disini. Dan jangan pergi kemana-mana. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil saat Kyungsoo menyuruhnya duduk disalah satu kursi di pit.

"Kalian bicara berdua saja. Aku tak akan mengganggu" Kyungsoo menarik Jongin menuju ke paddock setelah sebelumnya bicara pada salah satu kru untuk 'menitipkan' Baeekhyun disana. Setelah keduanya pergi, Baekhyun menatap sekeliling. Ini pertama kalinya dia berada dalam pit stop balapan. Matanya menatap takjub para kru yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari.

"Hei... kau lihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo?"

"Oh.. ya... mereka didalam paddock Yeol. Sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu" mendengar nama sahabat dan idolanya disebut, Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang kru. Salah satu kru bertubuh tinggi yang kita tau adalah Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju paddock tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin bicara. Secara reflek Baekhyun menahan tangan pemuda itu. Melarangnya pergi kesana.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa menarik tanganku?" tanya Chanyeol heran karna gadis yang tidak dia kenal menarik tangannya. Baekhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Jangan kesana! Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang bicara. Kau tidak boleh mengganggu sepasang kekasih yang sedang berduaan" teriak Baekhyun agak keras dengan mata melotot yang justru terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Tapi bukannya takut atau marah karna dibentak, Chanyeol justru diam dan melongo menatap Baekhyun. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan pemuda dihadapannya, Baekhyun melepaskan pegangannya pada pemuda itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun agak risih sebab ditatap dengan aneh.

"Hai Byun Baekhyun. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Jawab Chanyeol cepat sambil meraih kembali tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya.

"APAA?"

-My Nerd Umbrella Girl-

Suasana Paddock sangat sunyi. Tak ada yang bicara. Jongin masih sibuk merangkai kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Dasar bodoh! Dia sedang mendiamkan Jongin, tapi malah menuruti keinginan pemuda itu untuk bicara lagi. Baekhyun benar-benar pengacau. Sekarang dia jadi bingung harus melakukan apa. Apa mungkin dia harus diam saja?

"Dokter Nerd" Panggilan Jongin sama sekali tak ditanggapinya.

"kau masih marah tentang pembicaraan kita tadi?" Kyungsoo masih tak menjawab.

"Aku minta maaf karna bersikap egois"

"..." Jongin menghela nafas. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menatapnya. Entah kemana arah pandangan gadis itu.

"Kau masih tak mau bicara? Setidaknya lihatlah aku" Kepala Jongin berdenyut. Entah cara apalagi yang harus dia gunakan agar Kyungsoo mau menanggapinya.

"..."

"Ayolah! Jangan diamkan aku lagi. Bukannya tadi kau bilang kita harus bicara empat mata?" sungguh! Jongin lebih suka Kyungsoo berteriak padanya daripada terus diam seperti ini. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan?

Kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ikut balapan" langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Gadis itu membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya senang.

"Iya?" jawaban itu membuatnya lega. Dia berhasil membujuk Jongin walaupun dengan cara licik.

"Kau juga akan mengatakan alasanmu melakukan itu?" wajah Jongin berubah. Tidak... tidak. Dia mungkin bisa menuruti Kyungsoo untuk tetap balapan. Tapi untuk mengatakan alasannya, Jongin belum siap. Melihat perubahan di wajah Jongin, Kyungsoo rasa dia tau apa jawaban pemuda itu.

"Masalah itu... aku masih belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang"

'Akan kukatakan saat aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku menyukaimu' lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

"Katakanlah Jongin! Alasanmu ada hubungannya denganku dan aku ingin tau apa itu"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang" Kyungsoo mulai emosi lagi. Dengan marah gadis itu berteriak

"Oke... jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya"

"Ayolah... jangan marah lagi Dokter Nerd"

"..."

"Dokter Nerd?"

"..."

"ARRGGHH... kenapa ini rumit sekali" teriak Jongin putus asa.

"Baiklah, kau tidak mau bicara lagi padaku. Aku akan lakukan itu lagi. Hal yang bisa membuatmu bicara lagi padaku" Jongin keluar dari paddock. Sebelum keluar, Jongin berbalik sebentar untuk melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Namun hanya rasa kecewa yang dia dapat karna gadis itu sama sekali tak merespon. Namun dia salah, karna Kyungsoo diam karena kepalanya masih memproses ucapan Jongin.

'Apa maksudnya 'melakukan hal itu' lagi?' batin Kyungsoo bertanya.

-My Nerd Umbrella Girl-

Jongin duduk disalah satu kursi di pit bersama beberapa kru disekitarnya. Menunggu kualifikasi dimulai dengan Menma yang duduk disampingnya. Matanya menatap monitor yang memperlihatkan salah seorang pembalap yang sedang meluncur(?) dilintasan dengan motornya.

"Jongin-nii, kau siap?"

"Ya... kau tau aku selalu siap" Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Menma seadanya.

"Memang kenapa?" ujarnya balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku terkejut saat kau bilang tidak mau balapan tadi. Kukira kau ada masalah. Setelah bicara dengan Kyungsoo-nee kau mau ikut kualifikasi. Kurasa Kyungsoo-nee berhasil membujukmu ya?" gurau Menma diiringi tawa jahil para kru disekitar mereka. Jongin tersenyum kaku dan mengusak rambut pemuda itu keras. Kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar berhasil membujuk dirinya. Hanya saja dia tak ingin mengatakannya pada Menma. Jadi dia bersikap seolah semuanya baik baik saja.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar menggoda orang seperti ini?" Tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tapi ternyata itu sebuah kesalahan karna Menma dengan jujurnya menjawab

"Sejak malihatmu dan Kyungsoo-nee. Kalian itu pasangan yang lucu. Aku jadi gemas sendiri dan selalu ingin menggoda kalian. Hahaha..." Menma memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kau ini" Jongin tersenyum singkat. Tingkah Menma yang kekanakan sedikit memperbaiki mood-nya. Tapi disaat yang sama, pemuda itu juga membuat rasa galau-nya kembali. Dia dan Kyungsoo bertengkar lagi.

'Apa aku harus lakukan itu lagi agar dia mau bicara denganku?' Hanya 'hal itu' yang Jongin yakin bisa membuat Kyungsoo bicara.

'Akan kulakukan' Batinnya mantap.

Kyungsoo resah. Perasaannya terasa kacau. Suasana Paddock yang sunyi semakin memperparah keadaan. Oke Jongin sudah mau ikut kualifikasi. Harusnya dia senang bukan? Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tenang. Kalian ingat apa yang Jongin katakan tadi? Tentang Jongin akan melakukan 'hal itu' lagi karna dia mendiamkan pemuda itu?

'Apa sebenarnya yang dia maksud 'melakukan hal itu' lagi?' entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa 'hal tu' yang dimaksud Jongin adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Dan itu terjadi karna pertengkaran mereka (lagi). Kepala Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Sesuatu yang membuat pertengkaran mereka yang pertama mereda adalah karena Jongin kecelakaan di latihan bebas ke 3. Benar kan? Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Ti-tidak! Tidak mungkin waktu itu dia melakukannya dengan sengaja. Tidak mungkin saat itu Jongin terjatuh karena sengaja" rancaunya tak jelas.

Tunggu!

Saat itu dia mendiamkan Jongin dan tak mau bicara padanya. Dia adalah dokter pribadi Jongin. Jongin pasti berpikir satu-satunya cara untuk bisa bicara dengannya adalah jika dia terluka. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karna Jongin ingin dia bicara lagi.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?" Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan berlari kearah pintu. Namun baru saja pintu terbuka. Suara seruan dari salah satu kru membuatnya terkejut.

"TERJADI KECELAKAAN DI TIKUNGAN 4"

DEG

Pikiran Kyungsoo mendadak beku. Ada dua kata yang terpatri dikepalanya. Kecelakaan dan Jongin. Begitu sadar, Kyungsoo segera berlari ke pit.

"JONGIN" teriaknya keras tanpa mempedulikan para kru yang menatapnya bingung. Kyungsoo mengabaikan mereka. Yang ada dipikirannya kini hanya Jongin. Chanyeol yang menghampirinya dengan wajah panik, membuat Kyungsoo semakin kalang kabut.

"Kyungsoo! Kenapa denganmu?"

"Chanyeol! Mana Jongin? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol membabi buta. Dia sudah benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih.

" Kau ini kenapa Soo?" tanya Chanyeol keheranan.

"KATAKAN DIMANA..." Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus. Pandangannya tertuju pada layar monitor di pit yang menampilkan keadaan di tikungan 4 tempat terjadinya kecelakaan. Kyungsoo melepaskan Chanyeol dan mendekat pada kerumunan kru yang menatap ke arah monitor.

"Apa yang terjadi? Gumamnya lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat banyaknya paramedis di tempat kejadian. Apalagi dengan adanya 2 mobil ambulance dan 1 helikopter medis yang menandakan parahnya kecelakaan. Sesosok tubuh pembalap dengan pakaian balap berwarna biru tergeletak dibebatuan.

"Dia menabrak pembatas sangat keras" Kyungsoo bisa mendengar ucapan dari beberapa kru. Tak bisa ditahan lagi. Air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang putih.

"Alex Evans" gumaman dari belakang membuat Kyungsoo tersentak dan berbalik. Mendapati Jongin yang berdiri dibelakangnya lengkap dengan atribut balapannya. Pemuda itu menatap monitor cemas. Tidak ada luka ataupun cedera. Membuat perasaan lega memenuhi batin Kyungsoo

Jongin balik menatap Kyungsoo saat menyadari sang gadis menatap kearahnya. Agak bingung juga karna melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Emm.. kenapa denganmu?" Tanya Jongin meraih pundak Kyungsoo agak ragu. Kyungsoo sedang marah padanya, jadi dia agak was was jika itu akan membuat Kyungsoo semakin marah.

GREP

"Aku pikir itu kau"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hai gaes! Ane balik membawa lanjutan FF gaje ini setelah sekian lama. Karna hari ini ultah ane, ane dengan baik hatinya akan memberikan kalian traktiran berupa(?) lanjutan ini FF *dilempar batako karna apdet lama banget* :v . semoga kalian masih pada inget sama ini FF.

Maaf lama banget. Maklum, anak kelas 12. Sibuk banget *sok sibuk*

Oh iya… ini FF ngetiknya ngebut kemarin. Jadi maaf kalo kurang memuaskan dan banyak typo.

Oke… makasih buat yang masih mau baca

Kritik dan Saran sangat dihargai :D

Bye

.

.

.

Winter Soldier


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : My Nerd Umbrella Girl

Author : Winter Soldier

Cast :

-Kim Jongin

-Do KyungSoo (GS)

Rate : Bisa T bisa M (Tapi pengennya sih rada M dikit)

Warning : Absurd, Aneh, Gaje, Bahasa Formal yang amburadul

Happy reading

Chapter 7

"Kupikir itu kau" bisik Kyungsoo lirih sembari menenggelamkan kepalanya didada sang pembalap.

"Kau... khawatir padaku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil. Jongin tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Dia bahagia gadis nerd itu memikirkan dirinya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tadi menangis. Apa Jongin salah jika dia bahagia melihat Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air mata karna mengkhawatirkannya?

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh Jongin" gumaman lirih kembali terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh dan mengelus lembut surai hitam sang dokter. Sebuah seringai tercipta diwajah tampannya.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya asal kau menuruti permintaanku" Para kru yang melihat kejadian itu menghela nafas. Meski mereka tidak terlalu mengerti masalah apa yang terjadi pada keduanya, mereka tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui Jongin sedang memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Iya... aku akan lakukan apa yang kau minta. Tapi berjanjilah jangan mencelakai dirimu lagi seperti tadi" seringai Jongin semakin melebar mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

'Ini Kyungsoo yang polos atau Jongin yang terlalu licik?' batin para kru sweatdrop. Dan sepertinya yang benar adalah teori kedua. Karna Jongin memang berfikir untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar bisa berbaikan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi apa kita bisa baikan dan anggap kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi?" Kyungsoo sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin tanpa melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu dipinggangnya.

"Iya lupakan saja" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia menghapus bekas air mata dipipinya. Entah dia sadar atau tidak saat mengatakan itu. Pikirannya yang kalut dan ketakutannya akan perbuatan nekat Jongin membuatnya mengiyakan begitu saja semua yang Jongin katakan.

'Ternyata Jongin yang pandai memanfaatkan keadaan' Para kru menghela nafas jengah. Tapi terserahlah. Toh mereka lega karna melihat -pasangan belum resmi- itu baikan. Sudah cukup mereka menghadapi keababilan Jongin selama seminggu semenjak keduanya bertengkar. Semua pandangan kembali terarah pada monitor, begitupun Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Lalu yang kecelakaan itu..."

"Alex Evans. Dia salah satu kandidat juara dunia kelas Moto2" sela Jongin melepas pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo dan beralih merangkul pundaknya.

'Astaga! Bodohnya aku. Panik tidak jelas padahal masih kualifikasi kelas Moto2' Kyungsoo meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Apa matanya sekarang semakin rabun sampai tidak melihat tulisan Moto2 dilayar monitor, dua motor balap yang masih di pit, bahkan Menma yang masih berdiri disamping Chanyeol yang menandakan kualifikasi kelas MotoGP belum dimulai? Tapi jangan salahkan Kyungsoo! Dia terlalu sibuk dengan segala hal buruk tentang Jongin yang tadi memenuhi kepalanya. Jongin benar-benar membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Apa mungkin karna aku terlalu memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo tersentak. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Ternyata tadi dia mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku tidak mengatakan apapun" Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya kesekeliling. Menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda yang sedang merangkul pundaknya.

"Memikirkanku?"

Blush

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan.

Apa Jongin tau Kyungsoo sedang memikirkannya? Gadis itu berbalik melihat Jongin yang kini menaikturunkan alisnya berniat menggoda. Dan sialnya, entah kenapa Jongin malah terlihat semakin tampan dimatanya yang otomatis membuat wajahnya semakin merah melebihi warna jersey Manchester United. Mungkin rabunnya memang semakin parah. Bagaimana bisa seringai menyebalkan itu terlihat mempesona?

'aku harus segera ganti kacamata' batin Kyungsoo ngaco tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari wajah Jongin dan meruntuki pikirannya yang agak konslet (menurutnya sendiri). Lain halnya dengan Jongin, pembalap muda itu justu tengah memuji sang gadis yang terlihat semakin manis saat bushing seperti ini.

'Kita lihat apa wajahnya bisa lebih merah dari itu' pikir Jongin merencanakan hal mulia(?) untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Keduanya terlihat asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Tidak sadar jika kegaduhan mulai terdengar didalam pit.

Baru saja Jongin ingin mengeluarkan kalimat gombalan dari mulutnya, kegaduhan malah semakin memenuhi pit. Jongin segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo. Niatnya menghilang seketika digantikan perasaan yang tidak enak. Dia kembali melihat monitor. Matanya membulat lebar membaca tulisan berbahasa inggris yang bergerak dibagian bawah layar.

"Calon juara dunia kelas Moto2. Dia meninggal"

Saat itu juga Jongin bersumpah tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh dengan mencelakai dirinya sendiri lagi.

GREP

Jongin merasa sepasang lengan kurus Kyungsoo memeluk pinggangnya. Dan entah kenapa tubuh mungil gadis itu nampak bergetar ketakutan. Secara naluriah Jongin langsung membalas pelukan gadis itu dan mengelus punggungnnya.

.

.

.

Duka menyelimuti dunia balap kala itu karna salah satu pembalap calon juara dunia kelas Moto2 meninggal setelah mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat menjalani sesi kualifikasi. Bahkan kualifikasi kelas MotoGP yang harusnya diadakan setelahnya sampai ditunda menjadi esok hari.

"Dia salah satu fans-ku. Kau tau?" suara Jongin memecah keheningan didalam kamar hotel yang berisi dua manusia berbeda gender itu. Posisi mereka berbaring saling berhadapan diatas ranjang berukuran king size. Jangan bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa berada disini. Jongin sendiri bingung karna sejak pemberitahuan meninggalnya Alex Evans hingga pengumuman ditundanya kualifikasi tadi siang, Kyungsoo seperti tidak ingin lepas darinya. Bukannya dia tidak senang Kyungsoo terus berada didekatnya. Jongin sangat bahagia malah. Tapi tetap saja dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu.

"Begitukah?" hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ya begitulah. Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dia tampak begitu excited" Tak ada balasan yang terdengar. Kyungsoo hanya memandangnya seolah menunggu lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Dia pembalap yang berbakat. Tak kusangka hal buruk ini menimpanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Beginilah resiko menjadi se..."

"Jongin"

"Hm.. kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi kan?" pemuda bermarga Kim itu terhenyak melihat kilat khawatir di mata bulat itu.

"Maksudku.. kau benar-benar akan menepati janjimu kan?" Jongin tersenyum lembut. Dia meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya selama beberapa saat. Rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi hangat menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kau takut aku mengalami hal yang sama?" gadis itu mengangguk ragu. Jongin yang melihat keraguan Kyungsoo langsung sadar jika sang dokter tidak yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Setelah kejadian di pit tadi apa yang kau rasakan? Dan bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri. Tapi sepertinya setelah itu kau tidak mau jauh dariku" Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap Jongin. Tatapannya seolah bertanya 'benarkah aku terlihat begitu?'. Helaan nafas terdengar sebelum Kyungsoo akhirnya menjawab

"Aku.. aku sendiri tidak tau. Takut, khawatir, cemas mungkin. Aku belum pernah merasa begini sebelumnya" Jongin tertawa kecil yang memancing keryitan didahi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu?" tanyanya kesal dengan bibir yang dicemberutkan(?). Mata Kyungsoo memicing tajam kearah Jongin yang kini justru tertawa semakin keras.

"Tidak! Tidak ada. Hanya saja apa kau tau alasan kenapa kau merasakan itu?" Jongin menghentikan tawanya, beralih menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh harap.

"Alasan?" bola mata Kyungsoo bergerak ke berbagai arah tanda dia sedang berpikir.

"Apa mungkin..." Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum senang. Mengambil kesimpulan gadis itu sudah sadar jika dia men...

"mungkin karna aku doktermu?"

Doeng

'Dia seorang dokter. Sudah pasti dia pintar. Tapi kenapa dia bodoh masalah perasaan ya?' Jongin tersenyum kecut. Pikirannya salah. Ternyata Kyungsoo belum sadar tentang perasaannya.

"Iya.. pasti karna itu. Kalau kau terluka kan aku yang akan repot, makanya aku takut dan khawatir" susah payah Jongin mencoba memasang senyum ikhlas. Susah ya jatuh cinta dengan gadis yang nggak peka.

"Ya mungkin begitu" gumam Jongin malas. Lebih memilih mendekat pada Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Dengar ini Dokter Nerd. Kalau jawabanku ini bisa membuatmu tenang, aku akan penuhi janjiku. Tak akan kulakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi" Jongin menaruh(?) kepala Kyungsoo dicelah lehernya setelah sebelumnya mengambil kacamata Kyungsoo dan menaruhnya di meja samping ranjang. Kyungsoo bergerak sedikit, menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan Jongin yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Segala keresahan dan takut yang dia rasakan seolah menguap begitu saja.

"Tidurlah Dokter Nerd. Untuk malam ini, aku ingin kau berada disampingku" bisik Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah menutup matanya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tak kaget, dia tau Kyungsoo sudah mengantuk sejak tadi. Hanya saja rasa takutnya membuat gadis itu tak bisa tidur. Mengingat itu membuat senyum Jongin kembali mengembang.

"Aku senang kau takut kehilanganku meski kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Itu cukup menjadi bukti kalau kau mencintaiku, walau sekali lagi kau tidak menyadarinya" Jemarinya kini menyusuri setiap inci wajah cantik itu. Memuja pahatan paling sempurna yang pernah dia lihat dan mengelus surai hitam yang terasa lembut ditangannya.

"Kau itu sempurna. Tidak begitu menarik diluar, tapi sangat indah didalam. Begitu sopan saat menjadi dokter, tapi sangat menggoda saat menjadi umbrella girl. Sayang kau agak bodoh tentang cinta" Dikecupnya sekilas kening Kyungsoo yang sedikit tertutup helaian rambutnya.

"Aku tau aku pengecut hanya berani mengatakan kekagumanku saat kau tidak bisa mendengarku. Tapi aku janji suatu saat aku akan mengatakannya langsung" Kali ini dia mengecup kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang sering dia buat memerah.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi hingga waktunya tepat" setelah itu ciumannya mendarat di hidung mancung Kyungsoo.

"Kau gadis yang istimewa -Kyung-" Dan yang terakhir Jongin mencium bibir sang dokter. Bedanya ciuman itu lebih lama dari sebelumnya yang hanya kecupan ringan.

"G'nite my umbrella girl" Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya dan segera menyusul Kyungsoo ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat, tanpa terasa hari minggu sudah tiba. Hari yang ditunggu penduduk Australia karna balapan di sirkuit Philip Island akan berlangsung hari ini. Bangku penonton sudah mulai dipenuhi manusia. Kebanyakan dari mereka memakai atribut dukungan(?) berwarna biru hijau milik sang juara dunia Kim Jongin yang hari ini akan mengawali start diposisi ke-4. Ya... siapa sangka Jongin yang tadinya tampil buruk di latihan bebas dan kualifikasi sesi pertama bisa mencetak(?) waktu cukup baik di kualifikasi sesi 2 hingga mencetak(?) waktu tercepat ke-4. Namun akan ada yang berbeda hari ini. Setiap kali race dimulai semua pembalap akan memutari sirkuit satu putaran sebagai tanda penghormatan untuk Alex Evans. Pembalap yang meninggal dua hari lalu.

"Hari yang cerah untuk balapan" race kelas Moto2 baru saja dimulai, tapi teriakan semangat Menma sudah terdengar didalam pit tim Movistar Yamaha.

"Kau berisik bocah" dan terdengar pula teriakan kesal dari rekan setimnya yang tidak lain pemeran utama kita Jongin. Para kru yang sudah terlalu biasa dengan pertengkaran absurd kedua pembalapnya bersikap acuh dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"Eh... kalian ternyata bisa bertengkar ya" namun kasus berbeda terjadi pada Kyungsoo yang baru pertama kali melihat Jongin dan Menma bertengkar.

"Kau seperti tidak pernah melihat orang bertengkar saja sih Dokter Nerd" ujar Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memegang ponsel.

"Iya.. memang salah ya jika kami bertengkar?" Kyungsoo berdecak kecil.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kalian itu kan lebih sering terlihat akrab. Agak aneh melihat kalian saling berteriak"

"Masih mending aku dan Jongin-nii yang bertengkar dengan saling berteriak. Daripada salah satunya mogok bicara lalu yang lain mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Itu pertengkaran yang lebih aneh" balas Menma watados. Dan bisa ditebak setelah itu terdengar rintihan memilukan(?) dari si remaja raven karna jitakan sayang dan tarikan telinga dari sepasang manusia yang merasa tersindir atas ucapannya.

"Bocah tidak sopan"

"Jangan sok tau" teriak mereka bersamaan yang oleh Menma hanya dibalas kalimat

"Tapi aku benar kan?" sambil mengelus kepala dan kupingnya. Mencoba mengabaikan bocah jepang itu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling pandang.

"Jangan lupa, kau harus naik podium"

"What? Jadi perjanjian itu masih berlaku? Kupikir kita sudah baikan" astaga! Kyungsoo masih ingat perjanjian itu. Padahal dia pikir masalah mereka sudah selesai sejak mereka bangun dengan posisi saling berpelukan kemarin pagi.

"Tentu saja masih berlaku. Kita ka-"

"Kyungsoo" Merasa dipanggil, Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak Xiumin yang terlihat cantik dengan pakaian umbrella girl-nya. Kyungsoo membalas panggilan kakak kandung Jongin itu dengan senyuman. Entah itu senyum tulus atau tidak ikhlas, author juga bingung sendiri karna Kyungsoo lumayan pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hal berbeda terlihat pada Jongin. Dia justru menatap penampilan kakaknya dengan pandangan sebal dan tersakiti(?).

"Loh.. jadi bukan Kyungsoo-nee ya yang akan jadi umbrella girl Jongin-nii?" Dan pertanyaan curut disampingnya memancing(?) aura Jongin menjadi semakin suram.

TBC

Hai gaes

entah kenapa setelah ngepost sebuah FF kemarin ane keinget ini FF yang udah ngangkrak 8 bulan

jadinya ane ngetik ini deh semaleman

emang hasilnya mengecewakan sih, pendek lagi

tapi inilah yang ane bisa

maaf ya lama banget, soalnya dulu ane fokus ujian, waktu lulus harus nyari kerja

hehehe, ane tau ane banyak alesan

Makasih buat yang masih mau baca ini FF

Winter Soldier


	9. Tolong dibaca

Hai gaess!

Maaf ya, FF ini udah dua tahun lebih nggak terurus & saya datang bukan bawa apdetan untuk ini FF

Jujur, saya udah nggak ada pikiran untuk ngelanjutin ini FF sejak saya naik kelas 12 dulu karna kegiatannya banyak banget, dan setelah saya lulus, saya juga fokus buat kerja.

Bukannya saya mau mengecewakan kalian yang masih suka ff ini dulu, tapi saya harus fokus sama real life saya. Jujur, saya ini bukan anak dari keluarga yang berada. Bahkan dulu saya sering bolak balik ke warnet buat ngetik cuma karna kesenangan saya bikin cerita atau nulis di status facebook terus diprivat? ﾟﾘﾂ

Makanya setelah lulus, yang saya pikirin cuma pengen kerja karna saya anak sulung & ortu masih punya tanggungan adik yang cuma beda dua tahun dari saya.

Maaf ya saya nggak ngasih tau kalo bakal hiatus selama ini.

Belakangan ini saya kepikiran lagi buat nerusin ini ff setidaknya 1 ff ini harus tamat. Tapi saya nggak yakin masih ada yang mau baca

Jadi saya mau tanya aja sama kalian

Apa kalian masih mau baca kalo saya mau ngelanjutin ini FF

Mohon berikan tanggapan kalian ya

Kalo kalian memang pengen ff ini dilanjut, saya akan lanjutkan begitupun sebaliknya kalo kalian nggak pengen ini dilanjutkan

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo banyak mengecewakan kalian.

Winter Soldier


End file.
